Keep Love In Your Heart
by Mac-alicious
Summary: Maya and Lucas have gotten their someday, now what comes next? / / Lucaya Multi-Chap / / Sequel to Someday You Will Be Loved / / complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Because the Maya and Lucas from _That Girl Has Love_ and _Someday You Will Be Loved_ are the most adorable darlings I couldn't help but take them on another little ride. It's covered in this opening chapter, but they have fast forwarded past high school. We're gonna play a little catch up and see where they're at now. Also, because writing this chapter made me want to touch on the Riley of this universe, I also wrote another companion one shot that will be out after this, that might fill in a couple gaps from the time between _Someday_ and the start of this story. So look for that. Like with the previous stories, this one assumes that some version of canon events happened, but in a way that accounts for the changes the fic made. Anyway, let's gear up for another journey with these guys (although this one will probably be a little shorter by the end). Enjoy the first chapter! R &R! Thanks! ~Mac

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own GMW.

 **Keep Love In Your Heart**

 **One**

"She's lucky I love my dress, because all of this for _one_ dress, it's madness," Maya said to Riley as they pushed through the door of the dress shop and walked out onto the sidewalk. Maya twisted her shoulders and tried to look around her back as they started walking down the street. "Are you sure I'm not bleeding? That girl stuck me pretty good."

"Okay, it was one pin and it didn't even break the skin," Riley said and gently patted the affected, or rather unaffected, area on Maya's lower back.

"Well, it felt like being stabbed in the back with a kitchen knife," Maya mumbled and reached a hand around to rub the spot too.

"I think you're just stressed," Riley said, "We had hoped that we would be able to check your dress off the list today and we were derailed by a beaded faux sash belt thing."

Maya groaned at the reminder and opened up the planner she had tucked under her arm. She flipped to the right page as they kept walking, glancing up to keep her bearing every few seconds. "When did she say I could pick it up again?"

"Friday, after one o' clock," Riley answered and Maya marked it down.

"That's cutting it close," Maya sighed and snapped the planner shut. "And there's still so much to do."

"Think about it this way: everything is set when it comes to flowers, food and fittings. The cake is being delivered and you just need to email the song list to the music coordinator at the venue," Riley said. "And, at least you'll have had practice for when you'll be my maid of honor someday."

"Yeah, well Farkle better give me a say in when he proposes, because this is the most inconvenient time for a wedding ever," Maya replied.

Maya was aware that she sounded like she was complaining. She wasn't really. Sure, in the moment, she was beyond stressed. She had a list of things a mile long that still needed to be done, double checked and triple checked, and there was only a week before the big event. Maya was in the middle of her first semester of college, which just made everything more complicated. The bright side was that at least midterms were over. Juggling wedding plans, her college courses, her friends and her boyfriend was putting a lot on her shoulders all at once. So, she was on edge when things went a little astray, but she was also very happy, happier than ever, and she had been for the last six months when she came home from her senior prom to Shawn on one knee, happy tears trailing down her mom's face and a glittering ring on her mom's finger. Maya had known Shawn was planning on proposing, was even there when he picked out the ring, but something about seeing it happen when her ears were still ringing from Lucas's first open and honest 'I love you' had filled her with joy that hadn't dissipated. It was a great time in her life, in the lives of everyone around her, and she wasn't going to forget that.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll be quite some time before you have to make a repeat performance," Riley snorted and tried to play off her blush with a phony casual tone. "Farkle and I have only been together for like four months—"

"Four months, twenty seven days, eighteen hours," Maya corrected, glancing at her phone screen. "Oh, and three minutes."

"If we're getting technical—"

"—we are. We are getting technical," Maya nodded. "When our high school graduation concludes with you tackling Farkle, accidentally, and making out with him in front of our entire class, completely on purpose, we get technical."

"How do you even know that down to the minute?" Riley asked after a moment of reflection.

"There's an app for it," Maya turned the screen of her phone toward Riley, showing her the simple stop watch timer. "Farkle made it. He's determined to be the longest relationship of your life, for real. You know, after you fake married and divorced him, before he started to _really_ date Smackle, you said—"

"I know what I said. Let me see that," Riley took the phone from Maya, frowning at it. "How does it work?"

"It just keeps count," Maya shrugged. "And it has all your past relationships programmed into it. His and Smackle's, yours and Charlie's...Anyone with the app gets notifications when you reach major milestones. And the Minkii have pledged to donate to some charity for homeless animals each time you surpass an old relationship. A few more months and there will be a shelter of puppies happy that you out lasted Smackle."

"The length of our relationship is not a competition," Riley said. "Besides, you and Lucas have more than a four _year_ jump on us."

"I don't think that's what he means by this—" Maya said.

"What could he possibly mean by it then?"

"I think it's his way of showing that every second with you counts for something. Every single moment matters," Maya said. "It shows how important you are to him, in a very Farkle way as unconventional as it might be."

They had reached their subway entrance and paused their conversation until they were on the platform. Maya fiddled with her planner, tempted to go over her to do list again while they waited. Riley stood with her head tilted, staring off into space, while distracted by her thoughts. She still had Maya's phone clutched in her hand, the timer ticking up second by second.

"Why didn't he tell me about it then?" Riley asked.

"I thought he had," Maya said. "It was in his weekly newsletter right after graduation."

"I never read those," Riley said. "They were meant to keep us informed in case we drifted during high school, but we never drifted. I didn't see the point."

Her words were punctuated by their train pulling to a stop at the platform. Riley stepped onto the train first with Maya a step behind her. The train was pretty crowded at midday, so they found a place where they could stand together.

"You should read them. They're very informative," Maya shrugged as she swung around the pole to face Riley.

"Farkle breathing is informative," Riley deadpanned.

"Yes, but did his breathing inform you of the app? Or that there is enough DNA in an average person's body to stretch from the sun to Pluto and back seventeen times? That was his fun science fact in last week's edition. I think it was meant for you."

"Hmm," Riley mumbled. She glanced at the phone one last time before handing it back to Maya. "I should make him take it down."

"Think of the sad homeless animals," Maya pocketed her phone and hummed a few bars of the Sarah McLachlan classic.

Riley rolled her eyes and frowned. "That's a low blow."

"Hey, we know you," Maya replied. She patted Riley's arm to comfort her when her expression didn't perk up immediately. "The boy is cuckoo for cocoa puffs over you. He just doesn't always know how else to express it."

"Lucas is just as crazy about you and he's never had trouble expressing it," Riley said.

"That's different. He's _Lucas,_ and we've had five years to learn how to be with each other," Maya sighed. "And, god, _five years_ , that doesn't seem real."

"I guess you're right. Farkle isn't Lucas. And Farkle and I aren't Lucas and you. I shouldn't compare. I've already learned that lesson before," Riley replied. "And I suppose it would be nice to watch that number get bigger. I can only imagine where we'll be when it says five years. That's how long you and Lucas have been together and you're as strong as ever. That's how long Uncle Shawn and your mom have been together and they're _getting married_. Can you believe it?"

"Given how much I've had to do to make this wedding a reality, I _can_ believe it," Maya said. She didn't respond to the fact that the difference between how long Katy and Shawn had been together and how long Maya had been dating Lucas was almost nonexistent—the few months between the start of each relationship lost once they each passed the one year mark—although it was something she had thought about more and more since the engagement.

"At least it'll all be done in a week," Riley said. "Shawn and your mom will fly away on their honeymoon and, when they come back, the three of you will start your wonderful new life together. It'll be so worth it."

"It will," Maya agreed. "In the meantime, I'll be up to my neck in to do lists. Which reminds me, thank you for coming with me today, jellybean. I'm barely keeping my head screwed on straight so it's nice to know I have you around to keep level headed."

"You have all of us behind you," Riley said. "We formed a temporary committee."

Maya laughed lightly. "My very own committee?"

Riley nodded. "With the Riley committee officially disbanded, Farkle needed something to do."

"Well, thank you, thank him, thank everyone," Maya replied. "I'll be back to my usual self soon, I promise. It's good to know that ya'll be there until then if I need you."

"Lucas thought you might not be happy about it," Riley admitted. "He knows how much you like to be able to take care of yourself. He didn't want anyone to tell you."

"Sounds like Lucas," Maya pushed her hair out of her face. "Always looking out for me even when I might not want him to do it. I'd probably be a little annoyed if I didn't know that I probably wouldn't have made it this far without whatever you've done. So, I just appreciate it."

Riley gently squeezed Maya's shoulder, massaging the tense muscles there for a couple minutes. "You would do the same for us. You _have_ done the same for us."

"We're a team. We make it together or not at all," Maya said.

"Speaking for how far we've made it, this is our stop," Riley released Maya's shoulder and gently pushed her toward the doors as the train slowed.

"Finally," Maya breathed. She followed Riley out of the subway station and they paused on the sidewalk before they parted ways.

"Are you headed to Topanga's?" Riley asked.

Maya nodded. "Seeing as I'm already late, I should probably get a move on."

Riley hugged Maya briefly before she walked away. "Give Lucas my regards and I'll see you on campus tomorrow."

"Catch ya later, honey bunch," Maya waved as they went in opposite direction.

Maya had made her plans with Lucas when she assumed she was just going to try on the dress and take it home with her. Instead, one little thing being off had delayed her and thrown off her schedule. By her watch, she was nearly thirty minutes late. The wedding had Maya morphing into a mini Riley with her planner and lists and itinerary. Suddenly her punctuality was a _thing_ for her. She had texted Lucas when she realized the fitting was going to run long and he was never going to give her a hard time about—especially since before the last few months this would have been _early_ for her—but she was still a little anxious when she arrived at Topanga's and found Lucas already settled in the booth in the corner they had claimed as their own a few years back.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Maya rushed out as she dropped her things on the table and sat down next to Lucas. She arched up to press a quick kiss to his lips. "I got here as fast as I could."

"You look stressed," Lucas said.

"Wow, way to sweep a girl off her feet," Maya rolled her eyes, but tucked herself under the arm he reached out for her anyway.

"Well, I _could_ smother you with flattery, you know how much I love to do that," Lucas said. His fingers brushed some of her hair away from her face, playing with and stroking through the strands. "Or, you could just know that I think you're beautiful all the time, even when you're stressed, tired, angry or _annoyed—_ which, recently, has been a bit more frequent than usual—and just jump right into telling me what's wrong so I can help."

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is _so_ right," Maya nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, content to stay there because she could only reach hat perfect spot when he was sitting or reclining. "That's the problem. There's so much to do before next weekend that it's madness, but, besides the one little hiccup today, so far everything is falling into place perfectly. Should be easy street, right?"

"I'm guessing, _no_?"

"No, exactly. It's like that thing Matthews taught us about fault lines, despite being a _history_ teacher," Maya said. "Do you remember?"

"I remember that being a dark week for us," Lucas responded, his fingers stilling in her hair. "Not much else about the lesson itself."

It had been a dark moment for all of them. It was during their sophomore year and, after about a year and half of dating off and on, Riley and Charlie had broken up for good. The break up, coupled with the fact that Maya and Lucas were beyond happy together at that point, created a rift in their group of friends. Riley withdrew into a sour mood that was as contagious as her usual enthusiasm. The tension was worse than it had been back in eighth grade when Riley still wished for a romantic relationship with Lucas. They kept spilling into small petty disagreements that led nowhere and then it would be like nothing happened. Cory had implored them to identify the underlying issue at play before the whole thing erupted.

"He said pressure builds up at the fault lines and when it gets released, that's an earthquake, a tremble. And that release is a good thing, because the longer the pressure builds up, the worse the aftermath can be. And how, sometimes, that pressure keeps building and building and nothing happens. It seems like everything is fine when really it's on the precipice of disaster," Maya continued. "That's why all these scientists are anticipating this giant apocalyptic event when California basically implodes and only Dwayne Johnson survives because there hasn't been a real massive earthquake there in hundreds of years," Maya stretched out her jaw and her eyes widened. "Ack, how do I even remember this? Geez."

"Mr. Matthews is a good teacher even if he can never remember what subject he teaches, or what school he's supposed to work at."

"So, that's it," Maya breathed out finally. "Everything seems fine, but everyone has been lulled into a false sense of security by the good fortune we've had so far, because this wedding is a fault line and I'm standing right in the middle of it, just... _waiting_."

"It's okay," Lucas said softly, pulling her closer.

"I'm tough, but I'm not The Rock tough," Maya looked up at him with round, desperate eyes.

"You don't have to be, because nothing is going to go wrong," Lucas reassured. "You just need to accept that maybe, just maybe, after everything you've been through, you and your mom have earned the chance to have everything go right for once. It's what you both deserve."

Maya sighed, "I know it's probably going to be great and I know you and Riley and Farkle and everyone have had to talk me down a few times already, but it's hard not to worry when I can't seem to get out of my own head."

"How can I help you get your mind off of it?" Lucas asked, leaning his head down to meet her eyes.

"I have an idea," Maya managed a small smirk before twisting her fingers into the hair at the base of his neck and tugging him down so she could slant her mouth over his in a real kiss.

After a few minutes of leisurely kissing, Maya's thoughts slowly clouded over until the only thing she had to think about was how delicious Lucas's lips felt over hers. In five years, this part of their relationship had only gotten better. It hadn't felt like it at the time, but they had still been kids when they first started this thing. They had grown up together, learning each other in and out as they did. Now this was as natural as breathing for them. Lucas, with one hand in her hair or stroking her neck and one hand tucked just under the edge of her shirt on her lower back. Maya, with fingers carded into his perfectly trimmed hair and twisted into the belt loops on his jeans at his hip. Their mouths, lips and tongues, and hands had learned how to continue their banter in physical ways once they had no more use for or the capability to conjure up words. It was all the same every time, yet it came with a feeling that never ceased to feel _new_.

Lucas pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. "Remind me to not let you watch natural disaster movies before bed anymore."

"You know just what I need," Maya whispered against his cheek before dripping her head to press closed mouth kisses to his pulse point and down his neck. "That's why I love ya, Huckleberry."

Lucas released a sharp breath against her ear when her teeth grazed his skin and then he whispered back the words she never tired of hearing, like a promise he had kept from the start, "I love you too, Maya."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here's chapter two. It's a little moment between Maya and Katy, because that's an essential part of this series of fics (there will be some Maya and Shawn moments in the next chapter, another key part), and some more Lucaya fluffiness. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! ~Mac

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own GMW.

 **Two**

Maya was glad for the time she was able to spend with Lucas before she went home for the night. It gave her a chance to relax and de-stress, which she needed, because once she walked into her apartment it was back to all wedding, all the time. She had barely pushed open the front door before she was assaulted by the evidence of the wedding project of the day. On every available surface, there were trays of completed favors, half finished favors, and the not yet assembled parts of favors yet to be. Maya shook her head with a small laugh when she went to drop her keys into their usual place in a dish by the door only to find it filled with favors as well. It wasn't like the wedding was going to be all that big or extravagant, but little details like this had the potential to consume a lot of time and energy.

Maya pocketed her keys, kicked the door shut and locked it behind her. Her mom was at the kitchen table working on finishing the last of the favors, so Maya made her way over there. Katy glanced up as she finished tying off the favor she was working on. She cracked a smile as she took in Maya, but it wavered slightly after a second.

"I don't see a dress," Katy said and started to put another favor together.

"Nope," Maya replied as she reached the table. "I can pick it up Friday."

"The sash belt thingy wasn't taken in enough, minor thing. It's being handled," Maya said. She picked up one of the completed favors and turned it over in her hand. "Shawn's a good sport for letting you do all this over the entire apartment."

Katy laughed. "Who do you think made all these little tags? It was not me, darlin.'"

"Who knew Mr. Hunter was so arts and crafty," Maya replaced the favor on the table.

"It helped that _you_ designed them first," Katy raised an eyebrow and pulled a ribbon tight.

Maya shook her head. "That man can't keep a secret, can he?"

Katy shrugged and ducked her head as a small smile graced her features. "I sort of love that he's always honest with me. It's refreshing, after—"

Maya nodded her understanding, even though Katy broke off without finishing the sentence. After years of having he feeling of being lied to ingrained into her skin, Katy appreciated the simplest truths, even if they were in place of a tiny fib meant to make Shawn look good. The honesty had only served to make him an even better person in Katy's eyes, so it had all worked out in the end. Maya had just been trying to help. Shawn was so lost when it came to wedding plans, she had thought he would feel more comfortable if had something to bring to the table. So, Maya had provided the designs and he just had to get them printed. He had spent so much of the last few months just nodding absently in agreement and telling Katy that she could have whatever she wanted that Maya thought he might like to contribute something substantial. Instead, he had just reminded his bride to be why he was the one for her, which was probably wildly more effective.

"Where is your hubby to be anyway?" Maya asked, glancing around as if he might spring from any corner at any moment.

"He was stolen by Cory not that long ago," Katy said. "Shawn will be staying with the Matthews until the wedding. He's trying to be a little traditional about it. I assured him that there was no reason to, but I think Cory just wanted an excuse to bogart Shawn for a week of sleepovers."

"Sounds likely," Maya said.

"Sometimes I swear those two might as well be a couple of middle schoolers," Katy chuckled as if to acknowledge what she had chosen to marry into.

"There _are_ times when even Auggie seems to have a jump on them when it comes to maturity," Maya wobbled her head and crooked a half smile.

"It's rather endearing though, isn't it?" Katy mused.

"Only because he intersperses those moments with lengthy periods of responsibility and other grown up like stuff," Maya said.

"He just makes me so happy," Katy's hands went limp on the favor she was working on and tears were already starting to pool in her eyes.

This emotional outburst might have seemed random and unexpected, but this had become something of a routine pattern the closer they got to the wedding. Maya might have even had it marked down in her planner to be prepared for just such an occurrence this evening. Planning a wedding was a stressful business. Maya obviously knew this firsthand. She had her ways of relieving the tension and Katy had hers. The fact that Katy had it in her to shed a few happy tears in the midst of it all was something to be cherished. It was the best sign that all of this was worth it.

"I know," Maya rounded the table and patted her mom's back gently until the tears passed. "So...I guess it's just us girls for now."

Katy sniffled and reached up to give Maya's arm a squeeze—a silent thank you for the support. "I give him forty eight hours before he's desperate to be back in his own bed."

"I'd take that bet," Maya replied. "This is Shawn Hunter and Cory Matthews we're talking about. That's _at least_ seventy two hours before Cory let's him out of his sight."

Katy laughed and gave Maya another squeeze before returning to work on the favors. "You're probably right, but he will be back. You know Shawn."

Over past few years, they had become well acquainted with Shawn's new habits. Although he still traveled for work, Shawn had gotten an apartment in the city during the summer before Maya's junior year. He hadn't been in this apartment for more than a month before he asked Katy and Maya to move in with him. He made all sorts of claims like it was too big for one man and it would be beneficial to have someone living there when he was away, so why not the woman he loved and the girl he looked at as his own daughter, but it was clear this was his intention from the start. It had just taken him some time to work up the nerve to ask. That was just his way. After that, the changes were small but too frequent to not be noticeable. His trips got shorter and further spaced apart. He found more excuses to stay in the city, taking jobs that took him no more than a few blocks away in the meantime. He started out calling it his home base, then, gradually, it just became _home_. All those years he had spent on the move, never settling, now it was hard to get rid of him for a few hours at a maximum. He had said something ridiculous once, when they realized it had been a couple months without a trip longer than the few hours between the city and Philadelphia, about how he was getting too old for perpetual motion, but they knew it had everything to do with them. Mr. Matthews would have said something like there was a difference between getting older and growing up. Most people confused the two and thought a few birthdays and a number were the same thing as growing up. After years of only getting older, Shawn taking Maya under his wing and falling in love with Katy had made him ready to grow up, take that final leap of faith.

"So, girls night," Maya said. "I'm thinking pizza and ice cream, yes?"

Katy laughed, "More like salad and _more_ salad. I don't have the option of anymore alterations. I either fit in my dress or I don't. Since I'd rather not be held in by clothespins, I'm thinking grease and sugar are both on the no no list."

"Ha ha," Maya replied. "Your figure is the last thing you need to worry about and you know it. Besides, you've been doing those workouts with Topanga like crazy. At this point, a more likely crisis would be getting the dress on and having it fall right off as you're walking down the aisle—while I'm sure Shawn would appreciate the preview, I doubt the rest of the guests would feel the same."

"Maya," Katy's eyes widened, but there was a hint of a smile on her lips.

"If it makes you feel better, we can get that veggie combo pizza you like; that's basically a salad right?" Maya said. "Settled? Good. You order. I'm going to change and tend to my battle wounds. I'll be back out in ten minutes tops."

"No pizza," Katy called after her.

Maya peeked back around the corner from the hallway, "Yes pizza."

Katy sighed. "Fine. I'll call when I'm done with the favor I'm working on."

Maya smiled. "I love you, Mom."

"All my heart, baby girl," Katy said.

Maya was never going to get over how happy she was that her mom had found happiness again. She had spent so much of her childhood with what she considered half a mom, that it was comforting to see her whole again. It wasn't to say that Shawn had made Katy whole again, although he was a part of it. It was the fact that Katy had opened herself up again, let a little light in, let a little hope take hold, and once she did that, for all the hard work she did, she finally got something back from the world. Even though she had never asked for it, there was finally a return on all the effort she put in. The past few years had provided her with everything she deserved: Maya's devotion, love and adoration from Shawn, the relief that whatever darkness they had lived through before was going to be lost in the brilliant light of what came next. It was the happiness that was going to grow in the faces of everyone she cared about that was going to get Maya through the next week.

That and her own not so little, cowboy shaped bright spot in her life.

Maya dumped her things onto her bed, before she decided to take a quick shower. She grabbed some comfy clothes and headed for the bathroom. By the time she returned, towel drying her damp hair, she had a missed call flashing up at her from her phone where it rested on her bed. She draped her towel over the back of her desk chair and sat down on the edge of her bed to check her phone. She rolled her eyes at the name and number that popped up, but she smiled and dialed back anyway.

"While I'm honored, to what do I owe the pleasure of your missed call?" Maya asked once her call was answered.

"I missed you," Lucas said.

"It's barely been an hour since you saw me," Maya replied.

"Are you saying you don't miss me?"

Maya ran a hand over her face, trying to push away the smile that appeared there instantly. It wasn't fair that he could get under her skin that easily. "I didn't say that."

"So you do miss me," Lucas said, sounding slightly smug.

"I hardly think you called me to tease me," Maya said. "So, what's up, Buttercup?"

"Buttercup, that's cute," Lucas's chuckle vibrated through the phone.

" _Lucas."_

"Right, Mama wanted me to ask if you'd like my tie to match your dress," Lucas said.

"It's not the prom, hun," Maya replied. "You don't even need to wear a tie."

"Mama says I have to wear a tie. She's buying me a new tie, so, do you want it to match your dress or not?" Lucas asked.

"Gotta love Mama Friar," Maya laughed lightly. "Sure, let's match. Why not? It's not like our relationship doesn't corner the market on cheesy as it is. You know the color?"

"I have a picture," Lucas said. "The one you sent when you picked it out."

"You kept that?" Maya said.

"I have never gotten rid of a picture of you," Lucas replied.

"That sounds sweet, but also a little like the building of blackmail," Maya said. "If I didn't know you better—"

"But you know me best," Lucas said.

"I'm sure you have some adorable reason for hording my pictures hidden up your sleeve, so...out with it."

"Well, it's really quite simple," Lucas said. "You're my girlfriend and I love you. Every picture is a memory, even the ones you would probably find embarrassing, that I wouldn't give up for anything. Cue the aww."

"Aww," Maya drew out, letting the sarcasm slip into it, and Lucas laughed. "Remember that I love you too when I say I've kept quite a few pictures of you from over the years too."

"Now I _know_ those are for blackmail purposes," Lucas said.

"I can neither confirm nor deny—" Maya started, then broke off into giggles when she couldn't even keep a straight face with a phone between them.

"You're losing your edge, Miss Hart," Lucas replied.

"It's the effect you have on me, _Mr. Friar_ ," Maya's voice softened as she murmured her response. Then, she took a deep breath and piped back up to her usual tone. "When you say you've kept _every_ picture, do you mean you still have that one, from that one day, with the one thing that you swore you deleted?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny—"

"You better kiss Mama Friar goodbye because I'm going to strangle you with your color coordinated tie next time I see you," Maya replied, although she couldn't stop the laughter that filtered through her words.

"Sorry, Maya, I didn't catch that last part. I've gotta go. Tie shopping, ya know?" Lucas feigned distance from the phone. Her boyfriend was the most glorious Huckleberry alive. "I love you."

"I love you too," Maya said and rolled her eyes one last time before she hung up.

They were turning into _that_ couple. The one that was cloyingly happy all the time. She never thought she would find herself in this lasting of a relationship, let alone one that filled her with so much joy that it spilled over onto everything. But here she was and, god, was she lucky. Lucky that a guy like Lucas could love her so fully, for so long, without wavering. Lucky that he wanted her love as much as she needed his. Just lucky, lucky, lucky.

Maya ran her hands through her damp hair and took a lengthy breath in. Then she resolved to return to reality. Lucas gave her moments to escape into their own little world built by and for only them, but afterward the real world beckoned. Maya returned to the main room full of ribbons and tulle and wedding favors. Before her mom could notice her presence, Maya lingered at the end of the hall, leaning against the wall and watching. Katy was smiling softly as she moved the last tray of favors into place. How it had come to be that two Hart women were blissfully happy at the same time was a mystery, but that was exactly what they were.

It was going to be a long week, but at the end of it all of the stress and effort would feel like nothing in comparison to what they got out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I know! I know! I disappeared again, I'm sorry. But I am almost done with this story (only about a chapter and a half left to write and a bunch of chapters to post) so I will get this out there. Anyway, my apologies,here's chapter three (finally). Enjoy! R &R! Thanks! ~Mac

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own GMW.

 **Three**

"Excuse me, yes, sorry, excuse me, _please_!"

Maya heard Riley's voice before she saw her. Although her best friend wasn't saying anything telling, the frantic tone told her that something was wrong. She took a deep breath and thought of fault lines, but made sure her smile never slipped off her face. They were less than an hour away from the ceremony and she refused to let any doubt show through when her mom stood before her already in her wedding dress looking the epitome of absolute euphoria. Whatever it was, they would fix it. Nothing was going to ruin this day without answering to Maya Hart first.

The door to the Bridal room opened and Riley's head peeked inside she had a forced smile tight on her face and she spoke in her phoney calm voice that made all her words slant downward.

" _Hi_. Hello. I'm sorry, but I need to borrow the maid of honor for a smidge," Riley reached in her gesture of pinched thumb and index finger.

Katy turned her ever present smile to Riley, oblivious to what the girl's presence meant. "Of course. Maya?"

Maya was conflicted. She knew she needed to handle whatever problem had arisen, but she didn't want to leave her mom either. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" There was a flicker of something behind Katy's eyes that Maya didn't want to be fully realized, so she didn't push.

"Okay, I'll be right back then," Maya said slowly as she glanced around the room helplessly.

Topanga stepped forward and met Maya's eyes with a reassuring smile. "I'll look after Katy while you're gone."

"Thank you," Maya said.

"Hi, Mom," Riley waved from the door, before Maya grabbed her outstretched arm and pulled her from the room. "Bye, Mom."

Maya waited until the door was closed behind them, and they had gotten a few feet down the hall, before she spoke, "What's going on? You were just supposed to check on the boys."

Riley swallowed thickly. "I did and they're ready to go, _mostly_."

"What do you mean ' _mostly_ '?" Maya questioned.

"There's an issue," Riley's clarification was not very clarifying.

"And what do you mean by 'issue'?" Maya said through gritted teeth.

"You'll see," Riley replied as they reached the room designated for the groom and his section of the wedding party.

Riley pushed open the door to let them in. Maya brushed past her best friend to get a better look at the situation. She nodded to herself as she took it all in. She could handle this.

"Hey Mango!" Eric called out from one corner of the room as she moved further inside.

While his continued fudging of her name almost brought a smile to her face, Maya ignored it in favor of addressing the problem at hand, which was the frantically pacing Shawn. Cory was trying to talk him down, but he seemed to only have a tenuous handle on the situation. It appeared Maya was the reinforcements.

"I don't know what I'm doing," Shawn was muttering, mostly to himself. "What if it's too soon?"

"That's impossible, buddy," Cory said, following a step behind Shawn as they crisscrossed about the room. "It's time. You would never have proposed if you weren't ready, we both know that. Think about how long you've been together. Five years, Shawn, and each day only brought you a step closer to _here_."

"Yes, but I've only known Katy a little longer than that," Shawn replied, brushing a hand through his hair, yet again if the state of his unkempt hair was an indicator. "Okay? Imagine if you and Topanga had gotten married five years after you met. You'd be freaking out too."

"We would have been like seven, but you know..." The comment had stopped Cory in his tracks for a second as he considered the comment, then he blinked, shook his head, and continued after Shawn. "Honestly, Shawnie, you've _got this._ I believe in you. I know these big moments can be unnerving. I've lived them myself, but that's what makes them beautiful. And this, this moment is beautiful, because I finally get to be the best man at my best friend's wedding—and you're not going to take that away from me!" Cory shook his finger at Shawn as he started to move away. He caught sight of Maya and swung his finger around to point at her. "You! Talk to him."

"I'll take it from here," Maya agreed, approaching even closer to let Cory tag out for awhile. Shawn had slowed his pacing as she got near, and, once he was standing on fidgeting feet, she came to stand next to him. "How ya doin', Shawn?"

Shawn pointed over his shoulder at Cory. "Is it wrong that he's more excited than I am at my own wedding?"

"No," Maya shook her head. "Riley is always more excited than I am. They're Matthews. They express what we're not always able to."

"We're the same, you and I, aren't we, kid?" Shawn said. "Tell me what I'm supposed to do here."

"Remember, I'm bias, because if your cold feet freeze over, it's my mom's heart on the line, but I say you're going to do this thing," Maya said. "We are the same, in a lot of ways. What's happening now is you're faced with something you really want, like your whole body aches with how much you want it, and you're panicking. I know because _I_ would panic, I _did_ panic, once, when I realized everything I wanted was right in my reach. It's what we do, because there's this voice in the back of our heads that says it's easier to have nothing than it is to be vulnerable. It's a voice put there by the people who left us. Sometimes it's a whisper. And sometimes it's like a megaphone. But I can tell you, Shawn, we are better than that voice."

"When they said they were sending for someone to lay some wisdom on me, I thought they meant like Feeny, or maybe Alan, or that they might try to switch on Eric over there, but I think you were exactly what I needed, kiddo," Shawn said, the picture of serenity once again, and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you."

Maya hugged him back, breathing a sigh of relief, but made sure to keep her made up face away from his white dress shirt. "You're welcome. Now, let's get you married."

"I'm getting married," Shawn said as his hand stayed resting on Maya's shoulders when she backed away an arm's length.

"You're getting married," Maya smiled and patted his hands before she had to turn away. She called out to the room. "Alright, it's almost showtime, folks. Let's get this guy into the rest of his tux." Maya was at the door by then, ready to head back to her mom, and threw back as an afterthought, "and someone do something about his hair. See you at the altar!"

As Maya started back to the bride's room, she once again wished that there was somewhere on her person that she could keep her phone, because short of wearing a watch she had no other way of checking the time. She was distracted, by trying to estimate how long she had been gone and by extension how long was left until the start of the ceremony, as she weaved around the entering wedding guests. A familiar voice calling out her name was the only thing that knocked her out of her trance.

"Maya," Lucas waved to where he was walking in with Farkle and Zay.

Maya slowed as she reached them, but didn't stop completely. She pressed herself up to give Lucas a quick kiss. "I can't stay. I've got a wedding to make happen. There are seats marked for you."

"Go get 'em hitched," Lucas murmured against her lips before she pulled away and continued down the hall.

Maya waved with a flutter of her fingers. "I'll find you after."

"Riley?" Farkle called after her.

"She's fixing Shawn's hair," Maya returned and kept going. "She'll find you."

As she came to the door of the bride's room, Maya finally stopped for a moment. She took a deep breath and collected herself. This was really happening. She was buzzing with excited energy and she tapped into it before she threw the door open.

"Who's ready to get married?"

…

Maya promised herself she wasn't going to cry. She swore she was going to hold strong, show her emotion through her wide smile. She was going to allow herself a couple sniffles at the "I do's" but nothing more. Those promises were empty from the start. She was a wreck the moment Katy started down the aisle. Once she started, there was no stopping the tears that had already fallen. At least her face was basically waterproof given all the fancy junk she had been spritzed with and she wasn't blubbering so much that her tears were impairing her vision, because she wanted to see every step. Her mom made such a gorgeous bride and from the look on Shawn's face as he watched Katy approach, he agreed.

If there was ever a moment that Maya believed in magic as strongly as Riley, it was when Shawn took Katy's hand to guide her the last steps to the altar.

Maya's breath caught at the gentle way their fingers laced together and how their faces glowed with happiness at the touch. She struggled to get a perfect rhythm for the rest of the ceremony. It was a traditional ceremony, not too much flair or embellishment, just the usual to have and to hold and the rest. Back in the early days of the wedding planning, the couple had toyed with the possibility of writing their own vows, but ultimately decided that anything they might write in them would be better shared in private and nixed the idea. Now, Maya was thankful for that choice, because if the emotional stakes got any higher, she feared she might dissolve into a puddle of happy tears and silky fabric right where she stood. Certain that was going to be her fate anyway if she didn't pull it together, Maya tore her eyes away from the couple and spared a small glance out at the guests in attendance. Her eyes strayed across Lucas, who was watching her with that smile on his lips. That was enough to steady her. She took a deep breath and turned her eyes back to the altar in time for the best part.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Shawn drew Katy into his arms and sealed the ceremony with a graceful kiss to respectful applause from the guests. Maya was pretty sure she heard Riley's trademark "yay," although muffled, possibly by her own happy tears, and lost a little in the other cheers. Shawn and Katy pulled apart wearing their smiles ear to ear and raised their clasped hands as they were presented as husband and wife to their guests.

Now, all Maya had to worry about was the recessional. She needed to be able to see straight enough to make it back up the aisle without tripping, tear blinded or stepping on her dress hem. It wasn't easy, but she made it just barely into the receiving area. Then all she had to do was step aside while the other guests began to file out to see the newlyweds off into the car that would take them to the reception. Maya kept to the outskirts of the room, always with her mom and Shawn in view, and took the few moments to take control of her breathing. Katy turned to seek out Maya before she stepped outside the doors and Maya blew her a kiss and waved. Katy mouthed 'I love you' before she and Shawn were ushered out.

While the newlyweds went ahead to the reception, Maya was in charge of collecting the things left behind in the wedding party rooms, which she intended to do once most of the guests had filtered out on their way to the reception as well. Until then, she stayed in one corner, gently clutching her small bouquet. She was still filled with the excited energy from earlier, only now it was accompanied by a sense of accomplishment. They had pulled it off and she was ready to celebrate.

Maya was staring off into space, daydreaming already, when the space was suddenly occupied. She looked up to an even better view of that darn disarming smile that she had seen earlier. Lucas's eyes locked on hers as he reached up to carefully wipe away a few stray tears that still clung to her cheeks and her lashes.

"You keepin' it together over here?" Lucas asked, "Because Riley's a blubbering mess, spouting words like wonderful and beautiful without half the context. Farkle's trying to—"

"Kiss me," Maya interrupted. One of her hands curled around his new, matched her dress perfectly, tie to draw him down and closer to her. "Right now. Kiss me."

"Maya—" Lucas started, but broke off when Maya pressed herself upwards and put her lips a breath away from hers. That was all he needed to comply with her demand.

Lucas curled a hand around Maya's neck to cup the back of her head as he kissed her eager lips. Her grip tightened on his tie and she used that as leverage to lift herself even closer to him, her other arm curling around his neck to hold herself there. She sighed into his mouth as she released some of her pent up energy into the kiss. His other hand found its way to her back, his fingers twisting into the fabric to drag her closer. Her head was swimming as their lips and tongues melded together in familiar ways. She could have lost herself in it, ready and willing to crawl right under his skin, and aching for his touch, if they weren't interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Maya pulled back, stroking a finger over Lucas's lips, to wipe away the smudge of lipstick she had left there, as she went. She rolled her head lazily to the side to see who had broke their focus.

Zay stood, with his arms crossed over his chest and his head shaking disapprovingly, beside Riley and Farkle. He had been the source of the clearing throat. "You're practically in a church, you scoundrels."

"We're just here to say, we helped," Riley said as she and Farkle raised the bags they carried—the ones from the bride and groom's rooms that Maya was supposed to collect.

It was only then that Maya glanced around and realized they were the only ones left. While she had been tangled up in Lucas, the place had cleared out.

"I suppose we _do_ have somewhere to be," Lucas said, stroking his fingers up and down Maya's arms. "Are you ready?"

Maya looked up at him, meeting his eyes and smiling. "My mom and Shawn just got _married_. I'm ready for anything."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Here's chapter four. Yes! It is a new update! I'm terrible, I know. Don't hate me. There is more to come, I'm working on the last chapter right now. It's been nice, while I was gone, to be getting responses to this and my other stories even in the absence of updates. It makes me feel thrilled that readers are still there and equally bad that I've made you guys wait so long. Anyway, no more waiting. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! ~Mac

P.S. I'm enjoying a reread of this after this past week's episode. I'm not the biggest fan of the current storyline involving Maya, not at all really, but what can I do. I _do_ enjoy my version of this wedding, while a canon one looming. Especially since all of this was written pre-Season 3.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own GMW.

 **Four**

"Hi, everyone. I'm Maya. Look at me introducing myself," Maya's hand tightened on the microphone she had been handed as she chuckled nervously into it. "If you don't know who I am you're clearly a wedding crasher and security will be around shortly to escort you out."

That got a small laugh, mostly from the people who knew her best. It was a little comforting and she needed that because she was about ready to lose it. Even though she had written and rewritten and focus grouped her toast, she felt less prepared than she had for any presentation she had done in school. It was because these words meant more, because they were about her mom and Shawn and maybe a little about herself, and how they all fit together. She had to get through this but it was even more difficult to have to follow Cory's best man speech and his declaration that His Shawnie getting married was the greatest moment of his life, earning an eye roll from his wife and children. There was really no topping that, but Maya had a lot to say if only she could get the words out in the right order. She took a deep breath and continued.

"Bear with me. I'm not the best with words. That's more of my boyfriend's thing," Maya said and caught Lucas's eyes where he sat at a nearby table between Zay and Farkle. He smiled and nodded at her encouragingly. That was enough to spur her on. "So, I'm going to tell you a story, because that's what I know how to do. Do you all want to hear it?"

There was a murmur of approval from around the room.

"Alright, here goes. A little over five years ago, a man named Shawn Hunter came into my life, as most things do, via the Matthews family. It was during a time in my life when I was looking quite desperately for a kindred spirit—and he checked off all the boxes," Maya had turned just so that Katy and Shawn filled up her line of sight. They sat, leaned into each other, hands laced together, at the train table, with their eyes on her just as directly. "It was also at a time in my life when I was not yet able to recognize that my mom is the bravest, strongest, most selfless person I will ever have the privilege of knowing and that she was just as much a kindred spirit as Shawn, if not more so. We were three people who had been left, who had had hope ripped out of our lives, who struggled daily to keep the light on. And the universe saw fit to bring us together."

Shawn and Katy both smiled fondly at her, nostalgia doing its job to bring a mist to their eyes. Maya took another calming breath and went on.

"I don't like to use the word fate—Lucas does, he uses it all the time, and darn it if he doesn't rub off on me as much as I do on him—but I can think of nothing else that could have taken three lonely souls and brought them all to a moment that would change each of their lives forever," Maya let out a breathy laugh, "That moment that I'm talking about, of course, was my mom and Shawn's first date. And, yes, I am saying what you think I'm saying: I was there too. Yes, I was supposed to be home being the obedient daughter while my mom when off on her romantic outing, but if you know me—and you all know me—you know I have trouble doing what I'm told."

This earned a chuckle, most prominently from Cory, who Maya sent a quick wink to before going on.

"I got it in my head that everything—and I mean _everything—_ hinged on that moment. If you had asked me that night, I might have been convinced that my potential happiness, my mom's potential happiness—quite possibly the entire world's happiness—was riding on the success or failure of that one singular first date. So, naturally, I had to spy on it," Maya shrugged and paused for the laughter that followed. "As if an extra couple pairs of eyes would be the difference between whether that was the beginning or the end of a love story. I was a kid. It was not my first or last ridiculous notion. Although this one was up there with some of the greats...so I roped Lucas into joining me on this little adventure and he loved it even though I made him run around the city at night, and pushed him into bushes. And we got to see Shawn present my mom with these perfect flowers, take her to the perfect restaurant and be the perfect date. It was special because these were two people who were very important to me and would be very important to each other. But, all in all, it was a typical first date, simple but romantic. Still, it turned out that quite a lot depended on that moment, just maybe not the things I first thought. That moment showed my mom that taking chances could be worth it again. That moment proved that one bad gamble in the past wasn't the end of everything. That moment brought me Lucas, who convinced me to see the value in all I had—because even when it seems like so little, it can still mean everything to you—and to never turn my back on possibilities. That moment showed that the smallest inkling of hope can blossom into something larger than ourselves. I lived most of my life without a father and with half a mom; that moment changed that and, today, _this_ moment made it official."

There was a smattering of applause and Shawn lifted the hand of Katy's clasped in his to press a kiss to it.

"The point, if I'm ever to get to it, is that something wonderful, beautiful, and light can come from the darkest, most hopeless and desperate of things if you let it. If you open yourself up to it with hope, faith and love. If it wasn't for what we had lost the three of us would never have found our way to each other. So, I'm thankful for the universe or fate, or coincidence or whatever brought us here and allowed for us to take these broken pieces and make them whole together," Maya could feel herself tearing up as she locked on her mom and Shawn and closed her toast with a raised glass. "So, I stand here and offer you my congratulations, my deepest wishes for all the happiness you deserve, and all my love for making me a part of it. Also, I use this opportunity to take complete credit for their union, because, obviously, if I hadn't spied on you that night something terrible would have happened like a meteor taking out New York City. So, you're welcome. To the Bride and Groom, from their daughter!"

Maya lowered the microphone and held up her glass, presenting it to the room as they all toasted the newlyweds. As cheers were heard, she took a small sip of her glass with everyone else. When she became aware of her surroundings again, she found herself sandwiched between her mom and Shawn.

"And you said you're not good with words!" a weepy Katy said as she squeezed Maya in a tight hug.

Maya was barely able to get her glass out of the way before she was smothered with the simultaneous hugs. "Mom, careful, your dress."

"I don't care, I want to hug my beautiful daughter after her beautiful toast," Katy's arms tightened further around Maya.

"I can't breathe," Maya gasped dramatically.

"Just accept it, kid," Shawn said from her other side.

Maya relaxed into their hold and maneuvered so she could get a hand on each of them. "I love you guys."

Her toast had been the last one, to close out the dinner portion of the evening. It was at that point in the reception that the bride and groom were meant to have their first dance, which was a fortunate coincidence because Maya was pretty sure Katy and Shawn wouldn't have released her if they hadn't been called to the dance floor. They might have stayed wrapped around her in an affectionate dog pile for the rest of the night. Once Katy and Shawn were at the center of the dance floor and had started to sway to their song, Maya took a deep breath to replace the air they had squeezed out of her and went to join Lucas and her friends at their table instead of her seat at the main table. Riley had squeezed an extra chair in, right up against Farkle's, and she was sprawled over it and half over Farkle as they cuddled together to watch the newlyweds. Their section of the table was already want for space, so instead of grabbing her own spare chair, Maya slid around Zay and perched herself right on Lucas's lap. He welcomed her with open arms, which he promptly wrapped around her. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and turned her eyes on to her mom and Shawn as Lucas's hands settled on her, on splayed over her stomach and the other on her thigh. She sighed softly and melted into the embrace, enjoying the moment.

"Is there anything more wonderful than a wedding?" Riley blubbered as she started to cry again—or, it was more likely, she had never _stopped_ crying in the first place.

"I'm just gonna throw it out there, but I'm guessing the answer you're looking for is no?" Zay replied.

"I'm thinking her question was meant to be rhetorical," Farkle said.

"Your sense of humor is rhetorical," Zay countered.

Farkle's face twisted into an oddly contemplative frown. "While juvenile and amateurish, your attempt at humor makes an accidentally and potentially sound point."

"Riley, talk some sensibility into your boyfriend," Zay said, looking past Farkle to Riley.

"Shush," Riley replied. "I want to enjoy the pretty dresses, romantic music, and general amorous aesthetic of a wedding. Please do not ruin this for me."

Maya laughed soundlessly and turned her head to speak right into Lucas's ear, her lips brushing against the shell of his ear with each word. "If she could wrap herself up and live in this wedding, she would."

"It would be a beautiful moment to live in," Lucas said.

"Mmm," Maya hummed her agreement. She watched Shawn slowly move Katy around the dance floor. He looked at her with such adoration and she returned it twofold; it made Maya wonder how they could keep it all contained within them. "I'm more interested in what comes after."

"Really?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, this is beautiful and all. Totally worth the six solid months of time and energy that went into making it happen. This is a night I will never forget," Maya shifted so she could look Lucas in the eyes. Her fingers gently played with his tie as she went on. "But this is only the beginning of this phase of our lives and there are many nights I'll never forget ahead. As amazing as this is," Maya nodded toward the dance floor where Shawn had just dipped a giggling Katy low, "there's more of _this_ to look forward to and I wouldn't give that up to turn one moment of many into an eternity."

"Will you look at that?" Lucas whispered with a slow smile. "It wasn't all that long ago that you said 'hope is for suckers.' Now you're sitting here shining with optimism."

"I wonder what inspired that change," Maya said, leaning her forehead into his.

"If I'm remembering correctly, and tell me if I'm wrong," Lucas said, "there was just someone making a speech and there was a part that was all about how influential and inspiring I am—"

"Don't be such a Huckleberry," Maya murmured.

"You love it when I'm such a Huckleberry," Lucas replied.

"Not as much as I love when you refer to yourself as a Huckleberry," Maya said. With each counter remark, they were shifting closer to having their lips find each other. They were almost there, when—

"If either of you say Huckleberry one more time, I'm going to vomit," Zay said, already making vague mock gagging motions.

"I think it's adorable," Riley had slung herself over Farkle so she could now watch Maya and Lucas instead of the first dance.

"Sickeningly so," Zay added. When Maya made a face at him, he tilted his head. "What did you forget you had an audience? This feels familiar. Almost like deja vu."

Before any further comments could be made, the announcement was made to invite everyone else to join the newlyweds on the dance floor. Riley was the first one up from their table, possibly in the whole place, and she dragged Farkle with her, unable to contain her excitement. Cory and Topanga went shorty after. Even Auggie was inching his way toward Ava, building up the courage to ask her to dance. Maya waited a few moments, watching as the tables emptied and the dance floor started to fill up. Then she turned to Lucas with a small smirk on her face.

"I have it on good authority that they're gonna play Footloose, which is the closest thing to country music that you're gonna hear tonight," Maya said. "So we should probably get out there before that happens."

"Is that your way of asking me to dance?" Lucas asked, "because your delivery could use some improvement."

"Are you saying no?" Maya raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not," Lucas said. He lifted Maya off his lap and put her on her feet so he could stand as well. He took her hand and started to guide her toward the dance floor. "I'm just saying, I like to be wooed as much as the next person. A little flair and passion in your enticement would not be unappreciated."

As they reached the edge of the dance floor, Maya pivoted in front of him, blocking his way. With his hand still in hers and her eyes on his the entire time, she dipped into a curtsy. "Oh, Lucas, light of my world, love of my life, will you do me the honor of joining me on the dance floor?" She raised her brow again. "How was that for flair and passion?"

"The tone could use some work. It was a little flat," Lucas chuckled, "but the words were lovely."

"Well, I channeled my best inner Huckleberry," Maya laid her free hand over her heart, "but I can only take it so far."

"The effort is noted," Lucas said.

"Would you like to dance with your girlfriend now?" Maya asked.

"It would be a genuine pleasure," Lucas tipped his imaginary hat to her with a bow to match her curtsy. Then he swept her into his arms and onto the dance floor.

The song playing was still on the slow side so Lucas kept Maya cradled against him. Her fingers stroked absently on each side of his neck as she rested her hands high on his shoulders. They moved just enough to qualify as dancing and gave themselves a few moments to soak in the atmosphere and watch the others dancing around them. Riley and Farkle were looping around the dance floor in a sort of fluid waltz. Ava was leading Auggie in an arc counter to his older sister's. Cory and Topanga were lingering near Shawn and Katy having an animated conversation that Maya could hear none of over the transition of the music into something more upbeat. Maya shimmied away from Lucas, bobbing to the music—it wasn't Footloose yet, but the music coordinator had guaranteed it would play eventually.

"Where are you going?" Lucas followed after her, catching her around her middle and bringing her back in close.

"Think you can keep up with me?" Maya challenged, continuing to move with the music.

"I think I'm the only one who can keep up with you," Lucas said, meeting her eyes without hesitation and matching her movements.

"Probably true," Maya said.

Lucas leaned further into her space. " _Definitely_ true."

"You wanna test that theory?" Maya asked.

"Not a chance," Lucas tightened his hold on her and dropped a quick kiss to her smirking lips. "I'm not letting anyone else get a hand on you."

Although his words were meant to be light hearted, the inside joke they had made of possessiveness, Maya knew Lucas _meant_ them. He didn't mean them with any hint of jealousy or concern. No, this was the embodiment of that confidence and certainty that had been there since they were in middle school and only testing their feelings for each other. He had seen her _someday_ and raised her a future that stretched beyond that. He was never gonna let someone else get in the way of that. Neither would she, but he said it enough for the both of them, so she could leave her own declarations unspoken for the time being. So much had changed over the last few years—her openness to look forward one of the big ones—but it was also comforting to know that there was a lot that hadn't changed at all.

The dancing went on for quite some time. Maya and Lucas only stopped when they were breathless and desperate for water and rest. That break had only lasted long enough for Riley to drag them both back out so she could get Maya to join her in her attempts to follow along with the slew of songs with established routines. It was a lot of clapping and counted hopping, but it became even more fun—and fun _ny—_ when the newlyweds and generations of Matthews got caught up in it too. Although non of that topped when the promise of Footloose was fulfilled and Zay ran out to do the entire routine from the original movie. It left most of them speechless or cheering—and only Maya had the forethought to get it on camera, although she had to steal Lucas's phone to do so.

Zay had shrugged at the end, nonchalant as a new dance track started up. "What? All my friends are coupled up. I spend my time snuggled up with Netflix. This stuff happens."

Lucas nudged Maya as he pocketed his phone. "And you think _I'm_ the one with the most country in me."

"Oh, there is no convincing me that you aren't the Ren to his Willard," Maya shot back.

The dancing was punctuated by the cutting of the cake, which was a tasteful exchange between Shawn and Katy, until Cory tried to get involved and ended up with a whole slice in his face. He had looked no less happy though, even as Topanga carted him off to get cleaned up. Sometimes Maya didn't understand her former teacher, but then she would look over at Riley and realize maybe her fascination came from a place of understanding him _too_ well. These were the little moments that made the day so memorable. Maya was all for packing the event full of these moments, until she remembered the next one on deck was the bouquet toss.

When the call for unmarried ladies to gather on the dance floor went out, Maya was content to sit out the activity, maybe hover on the periphery so no one would notice she wasn't actively participating. She sidled closer to Ava who was also refraining—perhaps due to her age, or maybe because she and Auggie had been married for _fifty seven_ years or something of the like—but still lingered at the edge of the dance floor to watch the whole thing go down. It was a good enough plan, but then Riley had to go and pull Maya right into the center of the flurry of woman with her. She had barely began to see the future as a tangible thing and she certainly didn't believe in the superstitions behind the tradition, so she honestly wasn't sure why she was feeling so reluctant to be right in the midst of it all. There weren't that many contenders—the intimate wedding had drawn more married couples than singles—but there were enough to make it interesting. Still, it was too few for Maya's taste. She couldn't calculate her odds off the top of her head like Farkle might have been able to, but she could tell they leaned towards _more likely_ getting a bouquet to her face. That was not a scenario she wanted realized, but she played the part of mildly excited for her mom's sake and let Riley sell it with her over the top enthusiasm.

"Alright girlies," Katy said before she turned her back and started to practice swing her bouquet over her head. "Here we go!"

At the release, the bouquet wasn't quite heading straight towards her, but it was dangerously close enough that Maya couldn't stay planted. She took a step to the side, barely noticeable she hoped, and watched it sail safely past her. She didn't really see who got it. She only knew that it wasn't her and it wasn't Riley—to which she breathed a second sigh of relief because that could have been an entirely different sort of disaster. Her relief was short lived because, while Katy was congratulating the lucky bouquet catcher, Maya caught sight of Lucas watching her from the edge of the dance floor with an oddly curious look on his face.

Maya thought she knew all of Lucas's looks—she certainly had enough time to catalog each one from a to z—but this one was puzzling. Maybe it was close to one she knew and if she had a few more minutes she might have been able to pinpoint what was happening in that head of his. She didn't have the extra minutes though. She was distracted by her mom wanting the photographer, now closely supervised by Shawn, to get more pictures of the three of them together. After that she was sucked into her maid of honor and daughter of the newlyweds duties, the things that needed to get done before they saw Katy and Shawn off to their wedding night and honeymoon. Thoughts of Lucas's undecipherable expression were put on hold. She would have plenty of time to ask him about it later.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Here's chapter five. And see, it didn't take that long for me to post it! I'm trying to do better here (as well as stagger my chapter updates with my one shot updates). Anyway, enjoy this next chapter. R &R! Thanks! ~Mac

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own GMW.

 **Five**

Maya was so pleased to finally see her bed that night that, without hesitation, she face planted right onto the mattress. She released a muffled groan into her blankets as she sunk in. She was so exhausted that she didn't think even seven months of hibernation would shake off the weariness. After wrapping up the reception and sticking around to see her mom and Shawn off on their way to their hotel where they would spend the first few hours of their wedding night before setting off to their honeymoon first thing in the morning, Maya was just happy to be home. She had lost her heels somewhere during her entrance, vaguely remembered kicking them off in the hallway outside her bedroom, but she might have dropped one earlier by the front door or the kitchen. She would get them later, when she wasn't half clouded with fatigue. There was the matter of the dress she still wore and the suit jacket draped over her shoulders. She needed to change, but even the thought of getting up made a second groan rumble from her chest.

"I told you the coffee would have been a good idea."

Maya rolled just enough to lift her head so she could see Lucas where he stood in her bedroom doorway. He had both of her abandoned heels in his hand and he placed them neatly by her closet. All the while, he had a lopsided smile on his face and, even as tired as she was, it made her shiver with warmth and smile back. She rolled all the way over and watched him as he casually moved around her room. He had his tie undone and he pulled it from his neck to leave it in a pile on her desk. He freed himself from a couple of the top buttons on his shirt as he looked over at her propped up on her elbows.

"I didn't want to be up all night," Maya said, her eyes half lidded as they trailed over him. She beckoned him to her with one hand. "C'mere."

"You barely made it up the front steps," Lucas said as he climbed onto the bed next to her. He was teasing her, but his voice was too low, and nearly as sleepy as hers, to make her rise to the occasion.

"I was trying to tempt you to carry me without having to ask," Maya replied. She fell back to lay flat, with her head on her pillows this time. She let her head lull to the side to keep her eyes on his.

"Well, I practically did," Lucas shifted so he was pressed to her side, half hovering over her. One of his hands dipped under his jacket to stroke her side over her dress.

"If any part of my feet touch the ground, it doesn't count," Maya tried to manage some kind of banter, but it was a lost cause, especially when half her words were lost on a sigh because Lucas dipped his head to rest in the crook of her neck. His nose nuzzled against her skin and she anticipated the pres of his lips that didn't come. She threaded the fingers of one hand through his hair and let her nails trail carefully along his scalp until he groaned into her skin and pressed a wet kiss right to pulse point.

Lucas pulled back to look at her face again. Sometimes her impatience was encouraging and sometimes it cost her. He smirked at her. "You didn't exactly _walk_ to the car."

"That was a piggyback ride and that doesn't qualify either," Maya said. "I was awake enough to walk then. I just didn't want to and you were happy to oblige."

"I'm always happy to oblige," Lucas murmured.

"Oh, really? You aren't doing much obliging right now," Maya hooked up an eyebrow.

Lucas chuckled and leaned in to kiss her lips. She let out another soft sigh against his mouth and dragged him even closer. As the kiss deepened and she rocked up to press their bodies even close, his hand fisted into the fabric of her dress at her side. It didn't take long for him to get both arms around her as he pinned her down to her bed. Still, she clutched him tighter to her. He pulled back for breath and rested his forehead against hers, as his fingers continued to twist into her dress.

"You need to change," Lucas breathed.

"Hmm," Maya hummed and used the brief break to nip lightly at his jaw. Her breath was warm as it fluttered over his skin and she smirked in satisfaction when the sensation made him tremble against her. She met his eyes. "You too."

"Me too," Lucas agreed.

"Okay, fine, let me up before I fall asleep tucked in right here," Maya said reluctantly. It was warm and comfortable in Lucas's arms, even the press of his weight on her had its charms, and she would have no trouble falling asleep just as she was. He was right though. She needed to get out of her dress.

Lucas rolled onto his back so he was the one resting against her pillows and Maya slipped out of his arms. She sat up, scooted to the edge of her bed, and rose onto her feet—filling the process with as many steps as possible to keep her grogginess at bay. She shrugged off Lucas's suit jacket and draped it over her desk chair. He had let her put it on toward the end of the night, when the chill of the autumn air became too much for her as they said their goodbyes to the newlyweds. That combined with his arms around her had kept her warm. She could feel his eyes on her as she grabbed clothes to change into, and if that put a little more swish into her hips, she would never admit it. She winked at him on her way out to the bathroom. It wasn't that she hadn't changed in front of him before, but she wanted to wash her face, brush out her hair and maybe swig a little mouthwash. Plus, it gave her a few minutes to compose herself.

It wasn't the first night they had spent together. Despite his family still living in the city, Lucas had gotten a dorm room, and sometimes when his roommate made himself scarce, Maya would stay there. He had even shared her bed a few times before when work or other engagements kept Shawn and Katy out of the apartment. But the week of the honeymoon and the empty apartment loomed ahead of them, and Maya could tell Lucas had something on his mind. Even though he had showered her with kisses and soft touches, there was something he wanted to say. She could feel it. She was almost as good at recognizing that as he was at knowing when something was wrong with her.

Maya freed her hair from the few pins left in place and weaved it into a loose, sloppy braid that fell down her back. She washed away her makeup and then splashed her face with another handful of water for good measure. She was still tired, but as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, she had woken up some of her senses. She imagined that whatever Lucas was thinking about, that was holding him back, had something to do with the indecipherable look from after the bouquet toss. Whatever it was, she could handle it. She nodded to herself and her reflection just to drive that point home.

When she returned to her room, the only light was coming from her beside lamp. Lucas had already changed into the undershirt and pair of sleep pants that he kept rolled up in the back of one of Maya's drawers. He was settled into his side of her bed and he had the blankets turned down, ready for her to crawl in beside him. He had even gone as far as to plug both their phones into chargers and to set her alarm so she would be up in time for her classes the next day. She smiled sweetly as her eyes landed on him. He really was perfect; she would never figure out what she had done to deserve him.

His eyes were closed when she came in, but at the sound of her shuffling forward they opened to look at her. He smiled and opened his arms to her. She climbed onto the be and tucked herself under her blankets and his arm. She yawned as she snuggled in next to him. Her head rested in her favorite place in the crook of his neck as he shifted to angle his body to hers. Her arms wrapped around him and her legs slipped between his. He had compared her to a cat once, because she had a talent for folding herself into seemingly impossible spaces. She had shrugged and reminded him that he liked it when she nuzzled in and got clingy. However he described it, Maya found she had never slept better than when she was just like this, pressed in like she wanted to share Lucas's space, one of his hands at her hip and his other arm curled around her to stroke her back in a delicate caress that lulled her to sleep better than any lullaby ever had. She was ready to fall right to sleep then and there, but she was pretty sure there was a conversation to be had. So she didn't let herself sink into slumber. She waited, even after Lucas clicked off the bedside lamp and pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead.

It took a few minutes, but eventually Lucas spoke up. "Today was amazing. I'm glad all your hard work paid off."

Maya took a long breath in. "Yeah, the ceremony turned out beautiful and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves at the reception. It was amazing, but I'm honestly glad it's done. Now there's just waiting for them to get back from their honeymoon."

"You were so worried last week," Lucas said. "I'm sure you're happy there weren't any problems."

"Besides some pre-ceremony jitters from Shawn, it was pretty much perfect," Maya said. "It's a relief."

There were a few quiet beats before Lucas spoke again. "What happened during the bouquet toss?"

"What do you mean?" Maya asked, playing innocent.

"I mean, you practically dived out of the way," Lucas said. His hand stilled on her back and he looked down at her. She could vaguely make out the curious look on his face in the light filtering into the room through her window. "Why?"

"I don't know," Maya said. Her voice was quiet too, as if the darkness wouldn't allow more than a whisper to disturb it.

"Are you that opposed to marriage?" Lucas asked.

"No, of course not—"

"Because I know you've said as much before, but that was _before_ ," Lucas's brows knit together. "I thought you had different ideas about the future now."

There was distress evident in his voice, even as he tried to hide it. _That_ was what that look had been. It was contemplative as he tried to figure out what had happened, but the thing that had been off about it—the thing that had made it hard for her to pin it down—was that he was trying too hard to hide how much he was affected by what he thought he had seen. He was looking for an explanation that he hadn't been wrong about how she felt about things. It was reassurance that she was more than willing to give him. He deserved at least that much from her.

"I do," Maya twisted so she was the one looking down into his eyes. "Honestly, I panicked and it's silly, because I don't even believe in the stupid superstition. I just knew if I caught the thing there would be expectations and I didn't want that for us. I feel like we've always been at our best when we're not on a path anyone expected for us."

Lucas seemed to relax and he blew out a breath. He smiled his usual smile for her and that filled her with relief too. "You didn't want anyone poking and prodding you with jokes about setting a date."

"You know I'm no good with deadlines," Maya replied and settled back in against his side. "I lost track of how many IOUs I've given Mr. Matthews. I'm not prepared to start handing them out to anyone else, least of all you."

"An IOU at the altar would definitely be less appreciated than one for a homework assignment," Lucas said with a lightness back in his voice that she was happy to hear.

"I would never do that," Maya said. "When I get married, it'll be for real."

A few years ago, that when would have been an if—she knew it and he knew it. That shift was important and it did not go unnoticed. Lucas didn't say anything to point it out, but his recognition was evident in a barely noticeable flex of his fingers that tightened his hold on her. In response, Maya tightened her hold on him. It was that, more than anything, that had changed her mind about the future. It had turned all her ifs into whens. _Lucas_ had inspired that change in her, by holding on a little tighter every chance he got and allowing her to hold on just as tight.

" _When_ you get married," Lucas started, "Would you want a wedding like your mom's?"

"Are you asking me what my fantasy wedding would be like?" Maya asked, traces of amusement woven between her words.

"You've thought about it, haven't you?" Lucas said. "Tell me about it."

"I don't know," Maya said. "I mean, I've given it some thought, sure, it's hard not to get caught up in that kind of thing when Riley is your best friend. She was planning hers since before we met. She has her head filled up with these ideas about a big, fancy, extravagant ceremony with princess dressed and big, blooming bouquets and like a fifty piece orchestra and flying unicorns," Maya breathed out slowly. "I've spent so much time imaging being a part of her wedding that," She shrugged slightly, the motion rocking her closer to Lucas, "any ideas about my own future kind of get sidetracked in the shadow of it all."

"There's nothing to overshadow it now," Lucas replied. "Think about it."

After a couple long moments of doing just that, her eyes closed as she conjured it up in her head, Maya said, "I think if I was ready, I wouldn't need any flair. It wouldn't have to be much, maybe not even as much as my mom and Shawn's. Just a small, intimate ceremony. I wouldn't need anything more than my mom and Shawn, Riley, the Matthews, Farkle, Zay, and—"

 _And you—_ those were the words balancing on the tip of her tongue. That was the most important part, because now that she was picturing it, this possibility, she couldn't see the flowers, or the dress, or anything beyond the small gathering of her closest friends and family, but what she could see with almost pristine clarity was the person standing at the altar, the person she was walking toward with her heart in her hands, the person she was offering her entire future to. And that person was Lucas.

"Can I tell you a secret that's not really a secret?" Lucas said, picking up on what she hadn't said. "I picture you too."

Maya smiled instantly and turned to press her face into his chest, even though he was hardly able to see her blush in this low light. Not that it mattered either way. He had a way of instinctively knowing when his words were able to pull the warm, rosy flush to her cheeks. It was something he could pick up on even over the phone. There was no need to hide, but she did so anyway. Old habits.

"I think, maybe outdoors somewhere. Mama would want a church wedding, but I think something less traditional would be more your taste. Besides, there's a beauty in nature we both appreciate," Lucas continued. There was a rasp to his voice, even more so than the usually huskiness of his whisper, and Maya wondered if he had already half slipped into sleep—because despite all his talk of hope and the future, he had never taken it this far. "Maybe a little rustic, cause I like that and, even though you won't admit it, you find it charming too. And wildflowers—fresh and vibrant, and nothing cliché. And like you said, small, intimate, only close family and friends. It'd be beautiful, perfect in its imperfections."

"Either that, or we'd just elope," Maya had to inject a little lightness into the conversation after Lucas had draped his visions of their potential future over them like heavy blankets—comforting and warm, but still heavy.

Lucas gave a soft chuckle and then asked. "What else do you want, Maya?"

"I don't think I need anything else," Maya said. "That about covers it for the wedding details."

"Besides that," Lucas said. "What else do you want from the future?"

"Finish college, keep painting, work in a gallery or teach art," Maya said. She could feel herself starting to slip too. There was a dreamy quality to her voice now too. "Then get married, and—"

"—kids?" Lucas prompted.

"At least two little Hucklebabies," Maya said and realized it had slipped out without her really thinking about it. That had come from somewhere deep down that she had never let to the surface before.

"With your curls and those eyes of yours," Lucas said. His hand moved up her back and tugged gently on one of those curls he was talking about.

"And that smile of yours that I can't get enough of," Maya added. "Best parts of both of us."

"Best of both of us," Lucas repeated. "I like the sound of that."

Lucas shifted onto his side so that he was facing Maya. His arms wrapped all the way around her to tuck her in against his chest. With his eyes closed, his breathing slowly evening out, and his nose brushing against her forehead, he curled around her. He pressed a kiss to her temple and Maya sighed as she relaxed against him. Like this she felt completely surrounded by him and she liked nothing better than that. She was content just to drift off right then, but then, in hushed, barely there tones, Lucas spoke again.

"That's the future I look forward to," Lucas murmured, before he took a long breath, tugged her in even closer and fell asleep.

Suddenly, Maya was wide awake again. Those words, that he might not have even meant to say, were like a bucket of ice water dumped over her head. It was like every nerve was alert all at once. It didn't make sense to her. Why should those words startle her? All of it was so wonderful. It should have brought her further comfort. So, why was her stomach twisting in a way she hadn't felt in quite some time—five years, give or take?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** And chapter six! This one is a little shorter than the rest so far, but it's about the same length as the next one. I think it'll balance out with the chapters that follow. There's a little reference back to _Waiting For Love_ , the Riley-centric companion one-shot to this series. If you haven't checked that out, now's your chance. Anyway, enjoy. R&R! Thanks! ~Mac

P.S. I was just looking back at some of my old (very old and embarrassing, some of them, made me cringe) stories, and I realized, I've been writing on this site for 10 YEARS! TEN! None of you probably realize it, because this fandom is relatively new, but dang...This probably dates me, but, _man_. That's crazy. Just thought I would share that. Enjoy the chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own GMW.

 **Six**

"Maya. Hey, _Maya_. Seriously, Maya, I can't believe—"

A pair of fingers snapped right in front of Maya's face and she blinked back to reality. Her brows knit together as she focused on Riley across the table from her. "What?"

"You've been staring off into space for at least ten minutes. That girl a few tables over is gonna develop a complex if you keep unintentionally staring at her," Riley said as she rocked back in her seat and pulled back her hand. She picked up her pencil and tapped it against her open notebook. "What's on your mind?"

She was supposed to be reviewing her reading notes with Riley before their next class, but Maya had been lost, deep in her thoughts, replaying her conversation with Lucas over and over again. She was trying to pinpoint what exactly had been said that put her on edge. She should have been over the moon, like Riley level sky rocketing excitement. Instead, her face was starting to settle into a permanent frown. And she didn't know why. Or maybe she wasn't ready to know why.

"Sorry," Maya rubbed a hand over her face and flashed a tight smile over at Riley. "You caught me daydreaming."

"Looked more like a nightmare if the expression on our face is anything to go by," Riley said. "So, you wanna try again?"

"I was thinking about the future," Maya finally answered, as much of the truth as she was willing to share at the moment.

All night and all day, the future was all Maya could think about. The visions she and Lucas had created for themselves were all she saw when she closed her eyes. Now it turned out she didn't even need to close her eyes to get lost in them. This should have been a turning point. She and Lucas had gotten their first _someday,_ a love they had only hoped for, and now she had it from his own mouth that maybe they were both betting on yet another someday, one that would grow out of that love they had for each other. This should have steadied her conviction; instead, it left her unsettled. None of this was anything she could put into words.

Riley hummed, as if considering this response, and brought her pencil up to chew on the end. Maya knew here answer wasn't good enough for her best friend. This was a waiting game meant to encourage a better, more specific reply. Until she could come up with one herself, she could only evade.

"Do you and Farkle talk about the future?" Maya asked

Riley raised an eyebrow, obviously aware of what Maya was trying to do, but answered anyway. "Sure, I guess you could say we do. We talk about everything. I'm sure it's come up before."

"Do you make plans?" Maya tilted her head. She had assumed Riley would be all about conversations about the future—that was always her zone more than Maya's. "Talk about how you fit into each other's futures?"

Riley chewed on her pencil some more, thinking, before answering simply, "No."

"No?" Maya was unable to keep the shock out of her voice.

"We've been together four months, Maya, and maybe we've had a lot of time to get ready for each other, but we're still new," Riley said. "A little later down the line we'll have a real conversation about where we're going, but for now most of our thoughts about the future are little more than just that: thoughts, whims, musings. Nothing serious, not yet."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah, I am," Riley smiled to herself. "I spent a long time far sighted, focused on a distant happily ever after. I spent a lot of time waiting for love to come around, but I lost sight of today. I almost missed what was right before my eyes. When Farkle and I go together, I decided I wasn't ready for an ending. I wanted to enjoy the present with him. It's too early to decide where we will end up. I don't want to box us in." She met Maya's eyes across the table, holding the eye contact with intensity so Maya would listen carefully. "I've been thinking a lot more about Farkle's app, and it's taught me something. It's not about where we're going, it's about where we've been together each second along the way."

"Huh," Maya said more to herself as she processed this.

"Okay," Riley said. "You've been zoning out randomly all day. I hardly believe _that_ has anything to do with the future plans I may or may not have with Farkle. So are you gonna continue to avoid the real issue or are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

Maya sighed and tugged at a few stray strands of her hair that hung loose over her shoulders. Part of her wanted to spill everything, give her best friend an extensive play by play, and then let Riley solve the problem for her. Riley was still the fixer, the schemer, the one who had never met a problem she didn't want to take on as her personal pet project. If Maya told her everything, Riley would be able to figure out what it was that was really bothering her and tell her how to fix it. But the words got caught up in her throat. While she would appreciate Riley's advice, this was something she needed to figure out for herself. She wouldn't get the chance to do that if she shared everything with Riley right now.

"I think it's just residual nerves from the wedding," Maya said. In some ways this was true; in most ways it wasn't. It was as, again, as close to the truth as she was willing to stray for now. She just hoped Riley would accept that answer.

Riley watched her for a few seconds with slightly narrowed eyes before she said, "That's perfectly normal. After everything you put into it, it's probably just as nerve wracking to be _done_ as it was to pull it off. But you are done, Peaches. You don't need to worry anymore. Your mom and Shawn are off happily enjoying their honeymoon and—" she broke off and raised an eyebrow "—they _are_ happily enjoying their honeymoon, aren't they?"

"Well, they called me when they landed and let me know that they had checked in to their hotel, but I haven't heard from them since then, so—without taking too much time to consider why they've gone off the grid—I'm gonna assume that, _yes_ , they are happily enjoying their honeymoon," Maya replied.

"See?" Riley waved the hand still holding her pencil. "Nothing to worry about. They'll have their lovely getaway and when they come back everything will be pretty much the same, only _legally binding_."

"It's funny," Maya started, her eyes wandering off focused again and frowning at a spot vaguely to the left of Riley's head. Her head was filled with Lucas's words again; the things he wanted, the same things that she wanted. "How the prospects of one silly piece of paper can send people into a tailspin."

"It may be just one piece of paper, but I wouldn't call it silly," Riley responded. She leaned to the side a little so that Maya's gaze was centered on her again. "It may be a piece of paper, but it's a symbol of commitment. And commitment is always scary on some level."

"Always?"

"For one reason or another," Riley nodded. "You saw Shawn before the ceremony. He was ready—he knew it, you knew it, everyone knew it—but the gravity of the situation was not lost on him. Commitment of any kind, of any degree, can be affecting. People react differently. I, personally, have an existential crisis when making the decision to switch shampoos. To each their own."

Maya snorted as she recalled the last time Riley had to switch brands—there were lists, and tears, and a massive meltdown in aisle twelve. While the memory had ejected her out of her gloomy funk, she toyed around with what Riley had said about commitment in her head. Was that her problem? Some underlying fear of commitment? Was that all it was?

He phone buzzed with an incoming text message and Maya picked it up to check it. Her frown settled in again as she read the contact name and the text. Her momentary relief was broken.

'Looking forward to dinner tonight. Miss you already,' Lucas had written.

Usually that sort of message was enough to make her blush. Any sweet sentiment from Lucas usually had that affect on her. It was one of his greatest talents—or Maya was just extraordinarily sensitive to any kind of attention or affection and he was willing to shower her in both. She loved knowing that, even after all the time that had gone by, he still found immense pleasure in her company. She loved knowing that just the idea of seeing her made him happy, because she was just as happy at the idea of seeing him. At least, she usually was. Today, she wasn't in the right mindset. The idea of their long planned dinner date was putting that twisting of her stomach into hyper speed. She was so confused by how she was feeling that she knew seeing him would make everything more complicated. But backing out would make her feel even worse. She was in the worst kind of conflict with herself. The only thing she could do at that moment was to avoid. She clicked off the screen and put down her phone without responding.

Riley tilted her head. "Who was that from?"

Surely her best friend had noticed the frown and the way her eyes clouded back over. Riley would see right through her, but she wasn't ready to give anything away.

Maya forced a nonchalant shrug. "My wireless carrier, warning me about my data usage. It's cool, our billing cycle is about to reset anyway."

"Okay," Riley accepted the blatant lie and glanced down at her notebook. "You think we can get back to these notes? We only have like twenty more minutes before we have to get to class and I think I've forgotten more than I've learned."

"Sure," Maya nodded and turned to her notebook too, letting that distract her from her problems for a little while.

There would be consequences—for holding it all in, for ignoring Lucas, for lying to Riley and maybe a little to herself—but she would deal with them later. If things didn't fall apart before then.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Here's chapter seven. Chapters eight through ten are ready to be typed and I'm gonna work on typing those up soon-ish. Enjoy! R &R! Thanks! ~Mac

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own GMW.

 **Seven**

Dinner with Lucas was strange for Maya. It was a matter of contradictions. Every time she saw Lucas she was overcome with a deep relief, as if his company was the most relaxing and natural thing she would ever encounter. She was always happy to be around him. But in the mindset she was in, it had also turned into one of the more stressful and anxiety ridden experiences of her day. Which was upsetting in itself because her own indeterminable issues had taken the brightest part of her life and cast it in shadows. She drifted through the meal on a sort of autopilot, trying to keep her constantly flip flopping emotions from showing. She could barely look Lucas in the eye, because she was afraid he would see what she was thinking, not that he couldn't figure it out anyway. She hated it and herself, because she knew her behavior was hurting him and hurting him was the last thing she wanted to do. It was absurd that, after five years, they could be reduced to this—and they were right back to where they were in middle school, with her standing in her own way when it came to them.

Worse, even, was how hard Lucas was obviously trying to counter whatever was happening with her. She loved him even more for trying so hard to tempt her away from the melancholy she had brought down on their table. He matched each of her monosyllabic responses with an even brighter smile and a hundred more words in his usual sweetened tone that spoke even further volumes about how content he was with her. And she was slowly ruining that, she could feel it. Problem was she couldn't do anything to stop it because she couldn't figure out what the source of it was. Sure, it had been the conversation with Lucas about the future that triggered her meltdown, but it went deeper than that. The _why_ was the true source, and she was no closer to really pinning that down. She felt like she owed him something for what she was putting him through, because any lesser person—and if she was honest, there was no one greater than Lucas Friar, the boy who pledged to love the broken girl before either of them truly knew what love was—would have probably walked out on her. She was sending so many mixed signals that it was a wonder that he was sticking around to try to decipher them. And he wouldn't even call her on it, either. He sat across the table from her and did his best to stay smiling and to shower her with his usually blush inducing sentiments—and it only served to make her feel worse.

So, she pulled back, and that made him redouble his efforts to draw her back in, which made her seek more distance because proximity bred guilt for her actions, causing him to latch on as tightly as possible without physically reaching across the table and dragging her into his arms. This cycle carried them through dinner and followed them back to her apartment.

Maya half expected him to call it a night at the door, any other person of sane mind would have said goodnight and ran for the hills, never to be heard from again. But Lucas had already exceeded her expectations, and he had no trouble doing so now. She let them into the apartment and he followed her right inside. The distance she had been gradually built up between them, metaphorically of course, was crumbling under his sheer will, but held up enough that it had them skirting around each other. There were no casual touches, no light kisses, no contact at all—not like there would have been on any other day between them. If she had been quiet before, now the silence had turned the air around her to dead static. And maybe, although she wished it wasn't true, there was something akin to defeat growing in Lucas's eyes. She wanted to will it away, remind him of the strength they shared between them, but how could she when it had likely grown to match the same look in her own eyes?

"Dinner was nice," Lucas said, as if only to have something to say. His eyes were on his shoes and he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Hmm," Maya nodded absently in response, but her eyes were unfocused. Her thoughts were on the moment, but not the way they should have been.

It was almost as if she was looking at the moment from outside of it. She wasn't present there with Lucas, instead it was like she had stepped beyond it, like all of it had already happened and all she was doing was carrying them toward the result she had fated them to already. She felt like it didn't matter what she did or said, it would all just add fuel to the fire she had set. It made her feel awful, a heavy weight that settled in her stomach, and she couldn't get around it.

"Maya," Lucas drew out her name, trying to earn back her attention. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No," Maya said, without looking him in the eye.

"Is something—" Lucas broke off, unable to say the word 'wrong,' because maybe he felt, like her, that saying it would be admitting that there _was_ something wrong. "It seems like—"

"I'm fine, we're fine," Maya insisted. " _Everything is fine_."

"Maya—"

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Maya was quick to change the subject. She walked around to sit down on the couch in front of the TV. She picked up the remote, but didn't turn on the screen. "We have the premium channels for the week—"

Lucas moved to stand next to the couch, but he didn't join her. Instead, he frowned at her from a distance.

"I don't want to make assumptions, but that looks like a _no_ to the movie, then?" Maya raised an eyebrow at him.

"I should probably go, anyway," Lucas said. He wasn't quite meeting her eyes now, and she would admit that it stung a little, even though she had started it. "I've got some work I've got to get done. I've been putting it off and—" he shrugged. "I should go."

Part of Maya wanted to ask him to stay, and question why he was so determined to leave—even though she knew if he stayed it would be more of this, that it would probably only leave them worse off for the ware, and she already knew his answer—because, despite knowing she was the cause, it hurt that he was choosing to leave before they could figure out how to make this better. They had had fights before, even though so many people liked to think they were the perfect happy couple—they were in love and, before this past week, exceedingly happy, but they were also human. There had been disagreements, some petty fights, but it had never felt like this. Those had ended almost as fast as they started. They apologized, resolved the issue and moved on. This had a sticky quality to it. They were both covered in it and it wasn't going to go away as easily. She wanted it to get better, but trying to guilt him into acting like nothing was wrong when something clearly was, at least with her, wouldn't do that. So, she stayed quiet and decided to let him do whatever it was he needed to do.

Maya nodded to let him know she heard him. She turned the remote over in her hands, then repeated the motion again and again so she would have something to look at instead of him. When she finally looked up again, Lucas had moved to stand right over her. He looked unsure of himself, brow furrowed and fidgeting fingers but he was meeting her eyes if nothing else.

Maya frowned. "Wha—?"

Lucas took her face in both hands, his thumbs stroking over her cheeks, and drew her up as he leaned in to kiss her. She was surprised at first, because after everything she hadn't expected a kiss goodnight. She made a small noise against his mouth as she responded. She didn't dare touch him or pull him closer—like she usually would, drag him down next to her on the couch, climb over him, kiss him deeper, convince him to stay awhile longer with her lips and hands and sheer willful desire—instead she tightened her grip on her remote. His hands briefly slid down her neck and back into her hair. He cupped her head, bringing her close enough to add a little more pressure to the kiss before he released her and stepped back. He ran a finger over her still parted lips, and kept his eyes on her as he frowned even deeper and nodded to himself.

"I'll talk to you in the morning, okay?" Lucas said.

"Okay," Maya murmured.

Lucas was nodding to himself yet again as he moved away, matching each step with a dip of his head. What Maya wouldn't have given to be able to read his thoughts at that moment. She wanted to know what was going through his head, what he was trying to convince himself of so strongly that it manifested itself in that unconscious nodding. She could probably guess, but she was trying not to be defeatist. Although, maybe it was a little too late for that.

Before he was gone for good, he said, "I love you, Maya."

Maya twisted around to look over the back of the couch at him as he lingered by the door. "I love you too, Lucas."

There was the smallest smile on his lips when he left, not the usual sweet, glowing smile she claimed to own as hers, but at least it was something. A single positive in the swirling abyss of negativity taking up her head. It meant they were okay, at least for now, but there was no discounting the fact that those were the most strained "I love yous" they had ever exchanged. Even the first ones felt natural. These were almost forced—even though they were true, they seemed more like desperation and reassurance. It was disconcerting. Once the door had closed behind him and enough time had passed that there was no chance of his unexpected return, she threw her head back and released a long breath. She slapped a hand over her face and shook her head.

"What is wrong with me?" Maya groaned out loud, just to drill the point home that whatever was happening lay entirely on her shoulders.

And that was it. That was where she had been wrong last week. It wasn't the wedding that was the fault line. It was _her;_ it was her life. All the good things falling into place falsely predicting a disaster before or during the ceremony wasn't what was inciting her anxiety—maybe it was the trigger at the time, but it was more than that now. No, it was the wedding going perfectly that was one more thing falling into place for Maya's life, while something brewed under the surface waiting to disrupt her life like a force to knock over precisely placed dominoes. She had enjoyed a streak of good luck that was so pristine, she should have realized it was her. Lucas, her mom and Shawn, Lucas, graduating high school, Lucas, getting into college, Lucas, the wedding, _Lucas—_ it was more happiness than she ever thought she deserved and she had never shied away from saying so. Lucas had always contradicted her, made her feel like she was the kind of special that could have the world. Maybe this was the universe telling her that she wasn't. That all that happiness had a price. All that time, all those years she had thought it was all going great, or okay at the very least, but she had been wrong. She had been set up for a fall.

Was this her punishment for letting herself get her hopes up?

Maya buried her face in her hands and it was only then that she realized she was crying. She was frustrated, angry with herself, but more than anything she was heartbroken. She was slowly tearing apart the one thing in her life she didn't want to do without and she had no idea how to stop it. This was too much for her. She needed help, but she felt so ashamed of her failings that she didn't know how to ask for it.

Maya wiped away her fallen tears in vain and sniffed. "What is _wrong_ with me?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Here's chapter eight. It was loosely inspired by the Topanga-Maya conversation/dynamic in _Girl Meets Legacy_ , simply because I was writing this chapter at about that time and the tone of the scene sort of fit with what's going on at this point in the story. I already had this planned and that scene sort of validated the direction I took these characters here. I love when little coincidences like that happen. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! R&R! Thanks! ~Mac

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own GMW.

 **Eight**

Before, Maya had been reluctant to seek her best friend's help on the Lucas situation. Part of her wanted to sort it out herself. Or, at the very least, part of her wanted to _believe_ that she _could_ sort it out on her own. There was something that nagged at her, as if asking for help would mean admitting that this was a problem bigger than she wanted to believe it was. It wasn't supposed to be serious, but after a full day of avoiding any contact with Lucas, it was entirely too serious.

As the missed calls, ignored texts, and unopened voice mails stacked up, a leeching pit grew in Maya's chest. It hurt her, because she knew that each time she was hurting Lucas. She hated that more than anything, because he deserved so much better from a girl who claimed to love him. She just didn't know what to say, how to explain herself, and she feared that empty words would be just as awful as none at all. So, she avoided him even though it took all her remaining willpower to do so. The longer she held out on him, the worse she felt, and after awhile she realized that it didn't matter if she wanted it to be serious or not, it already was. It had grown larger with each passing second until it was a wild, unruly thing, something out of her control. She wasn't going to solve this on her own; she needed help. Although she had balked at the idea before, it was clear now that she needed Riley's help.

SO, with her phone silenced because she could no longer bear the continued chimes, the sounds of Lucas still trying to reach her across the divide she had driven between them, Maya went to the place she had always gone when the world had her on her knees. Or, at least, where she had gone before she had Lucas to share her troubles. She found herself at the Matthews' door and steeled herself before letting herself in.

Maybe she should have called first, but that would have forced her to put a number to her dismissals of Lucas and she wasn't ready for that. Instead, in a display of bad timing, Maya found the apartment empty save for a lone Topanga working at the kitchen table. The quiet was the giveaway. Save for the soft tapping of Topanga's fingers on her laptop, the apartment was unusually calm. It was probably the woman's rare moment of peace and Maya had just stumbled into it with all her tumultuous emotions.

"Riley's not home, is she?" Maya asked as she lingered in the entryway. She fiddled with her fingers, nervous, and thought about leaving again—maybe it was a bad idea to involve anyone else in the mess she created.

"No, honey, she's not," Topanga said, her eyes still on what she was working on. "She's out with Farkle, a spontaneous date—or what those two call spontaneous anyway. She's supposed to be back for dinner, which hopefully won't be too long. I sent Cory and Auggie out to pick something up. You're welcome to wait."

Maya hesitated and her lack of immediate response was what finally drew Topanga's full attention up to her. It only took that first real look for Topanga to realize something was wrong. Before Maya could decide what she was going to say, the laptop had been clicked shut, the papers had been set aside and Topanga was across the room to pull Maya down on the couch with her. The obvious concern made Maya miss her mom, but there was no way she was going to interrupt her mom's honeymoon with her problems. Topanga was as good of a sounding board as anyone.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Topanga asked, one hand already stroking Maya's back to comfort her.

"I—I—" Maya started, but crumpled before she could get a full sentence out. She dropped her face into her hands and pushed her fingers through her hair, sending it in wild directions. "I can't even explain it. I don't..."

"Give it a try," Topanga said. "Take your time."

"I don't know what to do about Lucas," Maya said. It explained next to nothing, but it was a start.

"Are you and Lucas fighting?" Topanga asked, her brow furrowed as she gave Maya all of her focus.

Maya shook her head.

"No?"

"No. We aren't fighting," Maya said. That was true, although she wasn't sure how long it would be true if she kept ignoring him. "It's not like that."

"Okay. Then what is it like? Did he do something or say something?"

"Yes and no," Maya knew she was making this more difficult than it needed to be by not being able to explain herself with any kind of clarity. She had to try harder. "He said— _no_ , it's not Lucas. He's good. He's great. Wonderful. It's not the way it sounds. I'm not...I'm mucking this up. We fight sometimes, of course...but not now. Right now, we're—we're good..."

"Really?"

"Yes, if anything we're _too_ good," Maya said.

"What do you mean?" Topanga frowned.

Maya took a deep breath and looked away from Topanga's questioning gaze. She collected herself and then tried to start over. She needed to start somewhere else and work up to it, approach it from another angle so she could actually get the words out with some kind of coherency. So, she started with Riley instead of Lucas, and as absurd as it was, it worked.

"Riley always wanted what you and Cory have," Maya said and it was the first sentence she had said in a while that didn't sound unfinished. "It was a problem she carried with her, made things hard for her. I think she _really_ realized that after Charlie—and Farkle helped, but it was something she had to deal with." Topanga seemed to realize that Maya had finally opened up, so she didn't interrupt. She let Maya go on her own, and offered an encouraging nod every so often. "That was her thing. When we were younger, before everything, _that_ was what she wanted and I, well, I knew I was never going to have that. It wasn't a story meant for me. But, here I am. I've been with Lucas almost as long as my mom has been with Shawn and...five years, ya know? I think it dawned on me that this is real. I'm not gonna wake up tomorrow and find out this was one really good dream. Does that make sense?"

Topanga nodded, but waited for Maya to continue further.

"It makes me think—" Maya started, but changed her mind. The thing at the heart of all this was the infamous Cory and Topanga, so maybe it was meant to be that Riley wasn't home. This was a conversation meant for Topanga and no one else. Maybe there was more that Maya needed to know before she could talk more about herself and Lucas. So she asked some questions this time. "Do you ever wonder—what if you were wrong to stay with your first love forever? What if there was this whole other life out there waiting for you and you never found it because you never looked?"

Topanga remained quiet for another long moment, the gears turning. Maya briefly worried that she had crossed a line, coming off as accusing one of the greatest influences of her life of making a mistake. Maybe the silence was Topanga trying to come up with the best way to say she was offended and send Maya away. But then Topanga's expression softened and she spoke her carefully considered response.

"I don't believe there has ever been a better life out there for me. And even if there is, I believe I would choose this one over and over again because I love Cory with all my heart. And I love Riley and I love Auggie. I believe in love that comes in every shape and size and I would never want to lose out on any of the love I've had in my life. I followed my heart and never wavered."

"It never bothers you that you never—"

"—tried to be with someone else?" Topanga raised an eyebrow as she filled in the blank. "Everyone has those dark moments when they wonder if things could have been different, some have those moments more than others. But different doesn't always mean better. I know I made the right choices because I always come out of those moments even more confident in where I am today. There is nothing I could gain that would amount to what I would have given up."

"I've heard the stories. I know about the ski lodge and the letter in the time capsule. I know Cory has been tempted. I know you have. You've had doubts..." Maya said.

"Which is all understandable. No relationship is perfect, not even mine and Cory's. Doubt is expected. It's how you let it affect you that matters. Those moments made us stronger for the experience, not weaker," Topanga said. "But that's us. There's no shame in having doubts. And, honey, there's no shame in not being ready for something serious either." She was even more careful with her next words, giving each one its space and time to be processed. "Even if it's good, or great, or wonderful, you're allowed to want out, to change your mind, or want something different."

It struck Maya then, what Topanga was saying. Even though Lucas had given her five of the best years of her life, even though they loved each other, even though they weren't fighting, she didn't have to choose forever. If that future they had mapped out together was too much, too daunting, too _soon,_ she just had to admit that to herself. She could say no. She could take a step back. Lucas was her first love, but he didn't have to be her only love, her last love, not if she wasn't ready for it. It wasn't that much of a stretch. She was barely ready to accept that she loved him at all. It had taken years to recognize and come to terms with that. How long would it take for her to be certain that she wanted him forever? Would she ever be? Maybe she wouldn't. She just had to admit that.

Only, as soon as it occurred to her that all she had to do was admit that she might not want that future, she realized that wasn't her problem at all. She wasn't afraid that their relationship would fail or that she would change her mind or he would change his mind. She had gotten over that fear a long time ago. This was something different. She wasn't seeking absolution for the ability to find her way out of her relationship. She didn't want out. _She didn't want out_.

"But that's the trouble I'm having," Maya shook her head and found herself on her feet, pacing a few steps as she worked it out. "I've never been tempted. I've never wanted anything else. I _don't_ want anything else. I've had doubts in myself, but never in Lucas...and that might be the scariest thing I've ever experienced."

There it was. The entire crisis boiled down to one tiny truth. She had panicked, not because the idea of their future Lucas laid out was too much, too daunting, or too soon, but because it didn't matter that it was all of those things, because she wanted it anyway.

"God, what is wrong with me?" Maya sighed and collapsed back onto the couch. "I had the same kind of battle with myself when we first got together. I stand in my own way and let everything fall apart. Why is this happening again?"

"Because now you know it means something," Topanga said. "And when you know something is important, when you know what's at stake, you fight harder even when the thing you're fighting is yourself."

"How do you get through it?" Maya asked.

Topanga hugged Maya to her side and Maya let her limp form be molded into the comforting embrace. Topanga stroked a hand over Maya's blonde waves and it was as soothing as intended. "I believe that if you keep love in your heart, the heart knows what it's doing. It's the head that has a harder time figuring it out."

"My head had some catching up to do," Maya nuzzled in closer and let herself relax a little. Her stomach was still tied up in knots, but she had clarity if nothing else.

"I think you're right," Topanga said. "And I think, no matter what happens, you're Maya Hart and you're going to be okay."

It felt good that Topanga, the fierce Amazon warrior that she was, had faith in Maya. If only Maya could have that faith in herself. What good would it do to have finally realized that she was ready for a future with Lucas if the path to that realization had ruined any chances of that future ever happening? She could fix herself but if she didn't fix things with Lucas, she couldn't imagine things would ever be okay again.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** So, here's the thing, I got a new job and at that new job, I'm working full time with an average of fifteen or more hours of overtime in a pay period. I haven't had time for _anything_ except work and sleep. But, I'm trying to get out what I have written, and maybe try to write more in what little spare time I have. This is the second to last chapter of this, and I'm about to start typing the last one. I will finish this, promise. Hopefully this week. Enjoy! R &R! Thanks! ~Mac

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own GMW.

 **Nine**

Maya lost count of how many times she picked up her phone and started to dial Lucas's number. She stopped counting how many times she had started to draft a text message, deleted all of it, and started again. It didn't matter how much she wanted to make things better, she couldn't put the words together in a ways she was satisfied with. She didn't want to make things any worse and part of her was convinced that the wrong words at the wrong time would do exactly that. Although dragging out the silence between them probably wasn't helping things either. So, she picked up her phone, put it back down, picked it up again and wanted to kick herself when she put it down again—on repeat.

After her conversation with Topanga, Maya had begged off dinner and left before any of the other Matthews returned home. She had things she had to handle on her own and she couldn't get caught up with Riley before she did. She hadn't thought through what returning to an empty apartment would be like, the sheer weight of everything that was absent pressing in on her from ever corner. She hadn't expected to sit alone on her couch feeling useless because she couldn't string a single sentence together for the love of her life. She was ashamed of herself and only slightly consoled by the fact that at least that was the appropriate emotion for her to be feeling. In a moment like this, the only person she would turn to was Lucas. He was the one that kept her from dissolving into a puddle of negativity. The one that reminded her of all the good that surrounded her. He was her bright spot, the source of all her hope, and what had she done to repay that? Had she dimmed his light? Or had she blown it out entirely?

Turned out it was out of her hands anyway.

The knock on her door startled her as it echoed in the empty space around her. There were any number of possibilities for what was on the other side of that door—a delivery person with the wrong address, someone going door to door to spread the good word of the Lord, or maybe Riley impassioned after hearing about Maya's talk with her mother—but Maya knew there was only one person it could really be. When she took a moment to think about it, she was actually surprised he hadn't shown up at her door sooner. Lucas wasn't the type to let things like this fester. He was always halfway to a solution before a problem could actually take hold. It was just further evidence of how deep this had gone that it had taken him this long to seek her out in a way that was impossible to ignore.

Maya took a deep breath, that did nothing to calm her, before she pulled open the door for him. Any greeting she might have issued died in her throat when she saw him. He looked withdrawn, as if he had missed out on as much sleep as she had, tormented by what was happening between them because he couldn't explain it. There was little left of the confidence that was usually so present within him. It broke her heart, because what it looked like was that she had broken his. She swallowed thickly, almost ready to cry over the sight of him and the heightened feeling of helplessness, and let him inside without saying anything. Lucas frowned, but didn't say anything either as he followed her back to the couch. She sat at one end and he at the other, the space between them feeling much longer than the few feet it was in reality. She had to fix this, everything depended on it.

"Lucas—" Maya croaked as she tried to speak around the lump that had formed in her throat.

"You've been avoiding me," Lucas said. He wasn't looking at her, but instead at the spot where her knee rested against the couch cushion.

Maya opened her mouth to apologize and maybe start to explain herself, but Lucas kept going without giving her the chance.

"If I did something, you have to tell me, because whatever it is...I want to fix it," Lucas went on. "If I cam on too strong, if I scared you...I'm sorry. I never wanted...I should have known it would be too much after everything—"

"it's not you, Lucas," Maya shook her head. "It's _me_. It's always me."

"Maya, you can't help how you feel...I wish you would have talked to me about it, but...if it was something I said," Lucas replied, "you have to tell me, so we can—so we don't—because I—I—"

Maya didn't know how to handle this side of Lucas; she had never seen it before. She didn't know how to be the one that was strong for him. She didn't know how to do for him what he did for her. She needed to figure it out, because that was how they were going to survive this. They needed that balance so that the bottom didn't fall out every time the person crumbling at the edges wasn't her. What good was she if she couldn't feel him with the hope and light she had consistently stolen rom him for herself?

Lucas was still trying to get his words out, looking more and more wrecked with each fractured sentence until one snapped free from the rest, and gave her the push to find her own tongue. Lucas looked up to meet her eyes for the first time, looking broken in a way she had only seen in herself before, and said, "I feel like we're breaking up."

His words struck her so hard, she almost doubled over at the force of them, but she held up. She straightened her spine, pushing herself to her full sitting height. She wanted to remind him that she was a force to be reckoned with even if she had spent the past few days in an awful, extended moment of weakness.

"No," Maya said with all the power she had. She tried to tap into the kind of confidence and certainty she usually left to Lucas. " _Never_."

"Never?"

"Please, please, please, I want it to be never," Maya answered.

"But Maya—" Lucas started, trying to voice his confusion.

Maya reached across the space between them to rest her hand over his. "Let me, please. You've always been the one that knows exactly what to say. I want to be the one to say something right this time."

She asked his permission and he gave it to her with one sharp nod and a twist of his hand to lace his fingers with hers.

"What do you do when you realize that you've found the one, when you know somewhere deep inside, somewhere that you once thought was unreachable, that this is it, forever?" Maya said. She squeezed Lucas's hand and took a deep breath before she went on. "If you're me, you panic. Of course you do. Because I don't know how to do _this_. I never learned how to do forever because I never thought I would need to know how. Happily ever after was for Riley, that's what I believed in. Now that it looks like I could have that too, I'm afraid."

"Afraid that this will end—?" Lucas's voice broke on the final word. He looked at her with such desperation; it was like she could feel the parts of him that were angry with himself for not being able to reassure _her_.

Maya shook her head. "Afraid that it won't."

Lucas frowned, his features pulling together as he tried to decide what to say, or if he should say anything at all. Maya almost hoped he stayed silent, because she had more to say and she needed a chance to get it all out.

"You see, I know how to be left. I know how to survive when my world caves in on itself. My life before you prepared me for that, but it didn't prepare me for _you_. Losing you would be one of the hardest things I could ever live through, but I know what that kind of heartbreak looks like. I don't ever want to have to, but I know I could. It's _this_ , this idea that I could lover you for the rest of my life and that you could love me back for the rest of yous, _that_ I'm still learning. The other night when we talked about the future, that was, or _should have been_ ,the happiest moment in my life," Maya said. "Everything we said, everything _you_ said, that's what I want. I want you and me. It doesn't have to be happily ever after, it doesn't have to be a fairytale. It just has to be real, and that's what you and I are," She ran a hand over his jaw to his cheek, stroking her thumb over his skin in a gentle caress. "I know the last few days have been awful and that's _my_ fault. I promise you, it had nothing to do with you. I let my head get the better of me and you deserve so much better than how I've treated you—"

"Maya, you don't have to—"

"Yes, I do," Maya nodded. "I have to, because I've let you be the one that makes everything right for too long. I let you be the strong one, the one that held me together, and in the moment you needed me, I let you fall apart. And I'm so sorry, because it never should have happened. I love you too much to let you be hurt by me," She thought she could get through it without crying, but she was wrong. Tears were already spilling over, even though she tried to smile through them. This wasn't a time for sadness; this was a good thing. "Lucas, you're my one, my _only_. And I realized that the other other night, because, before you, I didn't see myself getting married and that night I could see myself marrying you so clearly it was like it had already happened. It could have been _our_ wedding we had just left. Knowing that I could have what I wanted, that I just had to choose it, terrified me. I let that fear paralyze me and I don't know why I was fighting myself these last few days. I know I'm not explaining this right, not in anyway that makes sense, because it doesn't make sense. Fear like that never makes sense. We just have to do the best we can with it; I haven't been doing the best I can, but I think I needed a push to accept my own feelings, let my heart take the lead."

Lucas looked at her straight on for a long moment before a hint of his usual smile appeared on his face. "C'mere."

Maya went to him, sliding over his lap to curl against his chest. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck and let out a slow, easy breath as every cell in her body sung with relief to be in his arms again. He wrapped her up and clutched her close. She didn't want him to ever let go. One of his hands stroked through her hair and there had never been a better feeling in the world than that small gesture meant to take care of her. Here she was making incoherent apologies because of how awful she had been the past few days, and he wanted _her_ to feel better. This was the boy—the _man—_ she had almost pushed away because she couldn't get her own head screwed on straight? What had she been thinking? She wasn't going to make that mistake again. Now that she was ready to accept the future she had been given, the future she had _chosen_ and would continue to chose over and over again everyday, she would spend the rest of her life making up for that failing. And she would get better at being the one to lift them up.

"So just me, huh?" Lucas said, nuzzling his nose into her hair as she snuggled impossibly closer to him. "No one else?"

"You and me, Huckleberry," Maya breathed against his skin. She brushed her lips over his pulse and he shivered against her. "That's the way it's supposed to be."

"You and me," Lucas repeated. "From now on we're going to act like it. You and me, that means we're together through everything. What's yours is mine, even if it's fear, even if it's panic. Good or bad, we shoulder it together. Whatever you're feeling, even if it doesn't make sense, you have to talk to me."

"I know," Maya said. "You don't have to tell me how stupid I was—"

"You're not stupid, Maya," Lucas said. "It wasn't. You're not. There were probably better ways to handle it, but we're here, that's what matters. No one can be perfect all the time."

Maya made a sound that might have been the start of a giggle.

"Although, I will say, I realized you were my only a long time ago and I didn't have a meltdown," Lucas was trying to turn it into a real laugh, but all Maya heard was him telling her, again, that he wanted only her, always.

"That's why you've always been too good for me," Maya said.

"Impossible," Lucas leaned away, only far enough that he could look down into her eyes. "There's no one more amazing than you are, Maya."

"That's because _you_ bring it out of me," Maya replied.

"Do you think I could be _this_ with anyone but you?" Lucas raised an eyebrow. "No, it's all you."

"Should we just agree that we're our best selves with each other and that we should never be further apart than this ever again?" Maya asked, her fingers tracing his jaw again as she searched his eyes. "Put all this behind us?"

"Yes," Lucas said and dipped his head to kiss her fingertips.

Maya caught her breath, unable to believe that she was jealous of her own fingers.

"One thing, though," Lucas said. Maya was worried for a split second before his face lit up with that wonderful smile she had missed so much. "I don't think Shawn would be happy with us being _this_ close all the time."

Maya broke into a grin that matched his and for a moment they were both bursting with laughter and the happiness that went along with it. Then Maya turned serious again, reigning in her features as she met Lucas's eyes with renewed intensity. The corners of her lips perked up, this time into a smirk. Then she tilted her head to press her lips to his ear.

"I don't know," Maya murmured. "We could be _closer_."

Lucas uttered a soft groan as he sagged beneath her. Then, with a quick tug, he shifted her so one of her legs fell on either side of his hips. When she was facing him properly, her entire body, inclined flush with his, and they were sharing the same space, he locked his eyes on hers. Maya loved the look in his heated gaze as much as she loved loved all of him. As they took in each breath together, rocking in time, she hoped her own gaze held the same passion. In the moment of anticipation, the one before the final plunge, Maya knew that they were going to be okay. Then, Lucas leaned up to kiss her, melding their lips together in an embrace she melted into with ease and familiarity , and she ceased thinking all together. This was where she belonged.

…

Later, Maya laid awake in her bed. It wasn't a restlessness born of adrenaline and anxiety. For the moment, she had nothing to stress about. She was warm and comfortable tucked in against Lucas's side. He was already asleep and laying her head against his chest, where she could feel his steady heartbeat and the rise and fall of his deep breathing, soothed her. Everything about this moment was perfect. And _that_ was why she couldn't bear to close her eyes yet. As soon as she did, as soon as she drifted off, this night would end and she wasn't ready for that yet. They had tomorrow and hundreds upon hundreds of days after tomorrow, some that would likely be just as good, or remarkably even better, but this one was there and it was perfect and she wanted to extend it a little longer.

This was her moment to see her life sprawling out in front of her, to take back the moment her fear had stolen from her the other night. When she was ready, she would fall into the easiest sleep of her life. She looked forward to it.

Until then she was content with her thoughts. They weren't a jumbled mess anymore and, with that little window of clarity, they became manageable. She thought she understood now, mostly, why she had reacted the way she had. What she wanted, what Lucas wanted—what _they wanted—_ had felt right in that moment, but the voice in the back of her head, the one that had been conditioned by years of feeling abandoned, alone, and broken, was screaming that it had to be wrong. Maya thought she had silenced that voice when Shawn and Lucas came into her life and made her whole again, but it had only been muzzled. She let it get the better of her and she hadn't let anyone close enough to contradict it like she had for Shawn on his wedding day. Sitting with Topanga, Maya had found the strength to speak up for herself and her heart. She sent the voice echoing back to the dark pit it came from and next time she wouldn't have to handle it alone, because she had Lucas and they were stronger together.

Together was a concept her heart understood; it was the rest of her that was still adjusting even after all this time. The rest of her reminded her that this was never what she thought she would have. Maya wasn't like Riley who had spread herself wide open, anticipating any opportunity for happily ever after. Maya was so closed off, wary, skeptical—she didn't think she was suited for a forever love, but maybe those were the exact reasons why she was. If she was going to open herself up to love, she was only going to do it once and only for the right person.

Maya turned her head, resting her chin on Lucas's chest, so she could look at his face. There he was. Her right one. Her only. Her always. Her head needed to learn to trust her heart, because it had made one hell of a choice when it set itself on him. Her Ranger Rick. Her Huckleberry. Her love of her life.

Lucas stirred, his eyes fluttering open to look at her. His voice was low, sluggish, when he spoke, "Is something wrong?"

Maya shook her head. "I just love you."

"That couldn't wait til morning?" Lucas asked. His arms tightened around her as he tried to motivate her to snuggle in closer.

"No, it couldn't wait. I can't say it enough," Maya said. "I love you Lucas."

"I love you too, Maya," Lucas said.

Lucas was starting to drift already, so Maya pressed herself up to claim his lips one more time before he went under. He perked up enough to kiss her back, but he let her set the languid pace. His fingers curled into her and she sighed into his mouth before she pulled away. She rested her forehead against his, so she could look down into his half lidded eyes. Even half asleep, he knew she needed to see that smile of his, that seemed even more amazing in their little world of two.

"I think I can go to sleep now," Maya whispered.

Lucas let out a sleepy chuckle. "Good, because I'm already asleep."

Maya settled back in against his side, comfortable and warm. She could see so many nights like this, one after another, in perfect clarity. She wanted every single one of them and they would have them, but this one was done and she could sleep at last. There was nothing more to worry about. She was going to sleep soundly with Lucas wrapped up with her. She closed her eyes and hoped for sweet dreams.

Lucas was the best risk Maya had ever taken, and she had taken quite a few in her time. But her heart was filled to bursting with the love in her life, and it would know where to take her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Alright, this is the last chapter! It is finished. I am toying with a suggestion made by a reviewer, I don't remember who it was that suggested it (or if it was a guest reviewer), I'd have to go back and look, but someone suggested that I write a collection of moments from the "off screen" time between _Someday_ and this story. And I'm thinking about doing just that as a collection of one shots or the like. We'll see what happens. Either way, this is done and I'm so glad I got it finished. Enjoy the final chapter! R &R! Thanks! ~Mac

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own GMW.

 **Ten**

The sun was up and it was mocking Maya from where it peeked around her blinds. The day had started without her and made no attempts to slow down and wait for her. As much as she wanted to burrow herself deeper into her bed and laze the day away, time was slipping away from her. Maya let out a soft grumble and closed her eyes against the offending sunlight. She was one second away from dragging a blanket over her head and curling into a ball when a strong arm wrapped around her and tugged her back into place against the warm, solid body beside her. A lazy smile found a home on her lips as she breathed in and settled.

"The sun woke me up," Maya murmured into his chest. "Fix it, Huckleberry."

His laugh was a rumble beneath her cheek. "If I could turn off the sun for you, Maya, I would."

Maya groaned again, only this time it segwayed into a breathy laugh. "No," she whined, "It's too early for sugar that sweet."

"It's easily already after noon."

"But I just woke up, hence early," Maya said.

Lucas mumbled something that may or may not have been intended to be words before a silence fell over them again. For a moment, Maya thought he might have fallen back to sleep and she was content to do the same. Then Lucas shifted again, curling their bodies together. His nose nuzzled against her cheek and his mouth settled near her ear. He was very much awake and she waited for his next move. He was waiting too, she didn't know what had him stalled.

"When are your Mom and Shawn getting back?" Lucas asked, his voice carrying that lovely gravelly quality of early morning even if it was afternoon.

"Not til this evening," Maya answered. When Lucas didn't respond right away, she added, "Why?"

"Hmm," Lucas breathed out softly and answered, "I was wondering how long I can get away with staying just like this."

"I think we've got some time to spare," Maya said.

"I'm going to miss this," Lucas dipped his head to pepper kisses along Maya's jaw. "I like spending every night with you and waking up beside you every morning. I don't want this week to end."

"You know I love that too, right?" Maya asked, her breath faltered under the trail of Lucas's mouth.

Lucas smiled against her skin. "It wouldn't hurt to hear you say it."

Because part of their agreement was that they share everything, Maya decided that she would say it. She had spent most of their relationship under the assumption that Lucas knew her so well that she didn't need to say everything she was thinking. He already knew without her saying a word. It had allowed her to take for granted how easy Lucas made things for her. It was time for her to make it easy for him. That mean making sure that he never again had any doubts when it came to her. She would follow his lead and speak plain.

"I don't know what could make me happier than to be able to have this every single day," Maya said.

Lucas stopped in his path down her neck and she issued a small murmur of disappointment. He moved so that he was able to look at her face to face. Part of Maya wished he would go back to what he had been doing before, but she also knew that what was about to pass between them was equally—actually more, definitely more, but she liked the other version for obvious reasons too—important.

"Is that so?" Lucas meant to keep it playful, but something in his tone betrayed how much rested upon what she said next.

"Yes," Maya said. "I would choose you and this over every other alternative every day, maybe fore the rest of my life," She rested her forehead against Lucas's and smiled. "Actually, I take that back." Lucas started to frown, but Maya leaned in to kiss it away before it could fully form. "I would _definitely_ choose this for the rest of my life."

Lucas lingered with their lips hovering just a breath apart and his eyes closed tight. "What happened to 'it's too early for sugar that sweet?'"

"I don't think it's ever too early for _me_ to tell _you_ exactly what you mean to me," Maya said. "I should take every chance I get to show you just how much of me and my life belongs to you. I've been stingy on that account for too long."

"Maya—"

"Nope, no arguing with me before coffee," Maya cut off any excuses Lucas might have been about to make for her. "You know I'm right anyway, Huckleberry. So just accept that I'm going to steal a little of your thunder and shower you with a little more of my love from now on."

"You know I love you just the way you are," Lucas said. "I never needed you to change a thing."

"I do know that," Maya said, "but _I_ needed me to change. Just a little so that all of me, head and heart, body and soul were on the same page." She framed his face in her hands and let her thumbs stroke over his cheeks before her fingers crawled back to card through his hair. Lucas closed his eyes against the sensations her light touches created and issued a soft sigh. Maya smiled and let out a brief breathy laugh. "I don't think you have any complaints about the results."

"No," Lucas agreed. "No complaints here."

"Good," Maya said and kissed him. Before she could pull back to continue the conversation, Lucas locked his arms around her and turned her light kiss into something quite more.

They were a tangle of limbs and hands when they finally came up for air. Lucas was sprawled out on her bed, his head fallen limp back against her pillows, and Maya was half curled on top of him. Her whole body seemed to lift with the rise and fall of his chest as he fought to catch his breath. They were a mess, a beautiful mess. Hair tangled and wild, sprouting in all different directions. Arms and legs at uncomfortable angles to accommodate each other's bodies, to keep the connections between each other on every available surface in their reach. Blankets tangled impossibly around them only as a last attempt at modesty. There was little conventionally perfect about any of it—but still, there it was, _perfect_. Laughter wanted to bubble up out of Maya uncontrollably over how happy all of this made her, so she didn't fight it. She let it free, and soon Lucas had joined in. Their eyes met and something passed between them. Maybe they were both thinking the same thing, that this was it, but Maya said it first and she found that very important.

"We should live together," Maya said.

Lucas stopped laughing, but he was smiling that smile which was a thousand times better. "You think?"

"Yes," Maya nodded, "Not right this second, obviously, there are so many things we need to think about—logistically, financially—and everything, but yes. That's a step we can take, soon, maybe. Maybe in a couple years, or less, or more—it doesn't matter which—but instead of a dorm, or my parents' apartment, we could have a place that was ours. And my mom and Shawn are going to need the space anyway. They haven't said anything, but they both want another kid. And I just think," Maya took in a deep breath and continued right on. "I want to fall asleep to you and wake up to you and come home to you and wait up for you and...we're young, but this is it, you know? It's our toothbrushes next to each other in the bathroom, it's you setting my alarm for me, it's me wearing your jacket home, it's your picking up my shoes when I leave them in a mess all over the apartment. Before you, those were things I never would have thought to ever want, but I want them. And I want them someday soon. Don't you?"

Lucas looked at her for a long moment. It was a little unnerving for him to be so quiet and calm while her whole body was buzzing with excitement over all the things she was finally able to put into words and share with him. She started to pull back, but then his smile widened.

"I want bare walls to fill with our memories. I want to fight with you over paint colors even though I will always intend to let the artist in you decide. I want to tease you about how I always have to check the mail because you always forget," Lucas said and Maya listened with a matching smile on her face. "I want to do our laundry together, things that are mine and things that are yours all mixed together, folded into the same drawers, and sharing closet space. I want to fill our kitchen with food and come home to you eating a whole bag of chips because there was _nothing to eat_."

Maya laughed. "I do that."

Lucas stroked a hand up her back and Maya pressed closer to him. "I want to share everything with you, Maya. My space, my home, my life. I can say that now without freaking you out, right?"

"Yes," Maya nodded.

"Good, because I also have something for you," Lucas said.

Maya hesitated, unsure of what he could possibly have for her. She thought she might have been supposed to ask what it was, but she couldn't get the words right on her tongue.

"You're not going to ask what it is?" Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Are you freaking out a little? It's okay if you are, you just have to tell me."

"No, I'm okay," Maya whispered, because she was pretty certain her voice would have cracked at a higher volume.

"Alright," Lucas said, watching her closely. "It's in your drawer."

"In my—how?" Maya asked, already sliding over him to reach the nightstand drawer he had indicated.

Maya looked in that drawer all the time. There was nothing out of place that she wouldn't have noticed. She rustled around with the one hand that reached without moving far enough to look at what she was doing. He had to be playing some kind of trick on her because as she searched around with one hand all she found was the usual junk she kept in there. She rolled her eyes as she told him so.

"There's nothing in her, Huckleberry. I don't know what kind of game you think you're play—" Maya's hand closed around something that was decidedly not the usual junk and her voice broke off mid word. "— _oh_."

"I hid it in there when you were in the shower last night. It was a little conspicuous where I'd been carrying it in my pocket."

Maya slowly drew back her arm until she could get her eyes on the box clutched in her hand. Her eyes widened as she looked back and forth between it and Lucas, over and over.

"Don't freak out," Lucas said. He started to shift upwards to sit. With his arms around her, he kept Maya with him, ending with her curled in his lap. She barely registered the change in position over the dozen or so voices screaming in her head. What Lucas had to say did little to calm them down. "It's not what you think. Not exactly. I wouldn't do what you're thinking like this. I think you know that. I think you know me better than that. Open it."

Maya obeyed and popped open the box. She squeaked out, " _ring_."

"Yes," Lucas nodded and with gentle hands he took the box that contained a delicate ring from her and pulled the ring out of it. He held the ring between them, his eyes on her even as her eyes were on it. "It's a promise ring. I've had it for awhile. It was supposed to be an anniversary gift, but I hesitated, because we hadn't talked much about the future in concrete terms yet. After what happened when we finally did, I'm actually glad I saved it."

"Lucas," Maya murmured, unable to stop staring at the small band that he held so gently between his fingers.

"This is a promise," Lucas said. "A promise that my love for you is only going to grow, a promise that I believe we have a hundred more somedays to look forward to, a promise that my life will always be intertwined with yours, and a promise that one day, I'll be down on one knee to give you a different ring." He tilted his head to get his eyes on hers and Maya had to blink him into focus. It was only then that she realized he had brought tears to her eyes. "Maya Hart, do you accept my promise?"

"I do," Maya said and, realizing how she had phrased it, laughed through the few stray tears that had fallen. That's what she was doing when Lucas took her hand in his and slid the ring onto her finger. She stretched out her hand to test the weight of it there and then looked back at Lucas. "I want to make the same promise to you, Lucas Friar. At least the first few parts. I think I'll leave the actual proposal part to you. I wouldn't want to take that away from you Huckleberry."

Lucas laughed, but let it fade away until it was just the two of them in the quiet again. "I love you, Maya."

Maya nodded a few quick times before wrapping her arms around him. "I love you too, Lucas."

Lucas gathered her up and then they were kissing again. Maya was very aware of the new accessory on her finger even as she lost herself in his arms. A few days ago, she had come very close to losing him, and maybe it wasn't as close as it had seemed in the moment, but any proximity to a life without Lucas was far more dangerously close than she ever wanted to be. To get from there to where she was now, with a promise ring of her finger—physical proof that they both had their eye on that future they had envisioned for themselves—was breathtaking. There was nothing greater than the feeling building inside her. Fairy tales had nothing on Lucas and Maya. And, she wouldn't be Maya Hart if she didn't think, a little smugly and probably only half seriously, that maybe, neither did the famous Cory and Topanga. Either way, Maya had been right about one thing: they were at their best when they were on the path that no on expected for them. Because no one would have expected this for them, least of all Maya herself. Except for maybe Lucas, and that was why Maya put all her faith in him. He never steered her wrong. How could he with that lovely Huckleberry heart of his?

Maya was about ready to pull Lucas back under the covers when she was distracted by a sound she thought she might have imagined. She pulled back a little, half frowning. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Lucas asked against the corner of her mouth.

Maya strained her ears, but heard nothing more. She made to kiss him again. She was dipping back into the hazy pleasure that accompanied such kisses when she heard more. She couldn't put an explanation to the sounds before the truth of the situation revealed itself through a clear pair of voices traveling through her propped open door.

"Maya? We're home."

Maya was jolted right back to reality and her wide, panicked eyes met a matching expression in Lucas's. She mouthed to him, "clothes!" before they bolted apart. Maya tried to gauge where her mom and Shawn were in the apartment by the reach of their voices and the sounds of them interacting with their surroundings. She had already shrugged into a shirt by the time the front door shut. She tugged on pants and lunged for the brush on her dresser to the sound of suitcases rolling across hardwood and keys hitting a dish. Lucas was still hopping into his shoes while Maya worked furiously to put her hair into an acceptable state. The voices were getting closer when Maya threw for him to work on his own bedhead. She kicked the clothes she had shed the previous night out of sight under her bed and turned back to catch the brush Lucas returned to her.

"Maya, honey, are you here?"

Maya pointed vigorously at Lucas's overnight bag sitting at the foot of her bed and Lucas dove fore it to shove it out of sight too. As he straightened, Maya gave him and herself and her room a last once over and judged it as good as it was going to get. She grabbed Lucas by the shirt collar and tugged him, stumbling, out into the hall just as Katy and Shawn came to a stop, a few steps from her bedroom door.

"Hey," Maya drew out the word as if it were suddenly spelled with a thousand e's. She swallowed thickly. "You're home early. How was the honeymoon? Was it amazing? Tell us everything."

Shawn eyed Lucas and Lucas gulped visibly. Katy flashed her daughter a knowing look. Maya braced herself for what came next. Shawn glanced between Lucas and Maya, mulling over some decision he was making for himself.

"I'm going to assume," Shaw finally said, "that you just got here, and like the rest of your, for reasons entirely unknown, prefer to come in through the window."

Lucas cleared his throat. "What other explanation could there be, sir?"

"Good answer," Shawn said.

Maya shuffled closer to Lucas, took his hand with a soft squeeze, and whispered to him. "Clearly, the honeymoon was _even better_ than amazing."

Katy smiled and laughed lightly. "You'd be correct, baby girl. Still want us to tell you _everything_?"

Maya clutched Lucas's hand tightly. "Did my mom just _wink_ at me?"

"She did," Lucas nodded.

Katy's eyes trailed down to the entwined hands and specifically to the newest addition to her daughter's. "I think maybe we all have some stories to tell. Long ones that require a lot of details and explanations."

"I think we have time for that. Don't we, Lucas?" Maya looked up at him. He flashed her his smile and one grew on her face in response. "We've got all the time in the world."

Shawn wrapped an arm around Katy's shoulders and drew her in close as they momentarily lost Maya's attention to Lucas. "He didn't just come in through the window, did he?"

"No, he did not," Katy said.

"He's here to stay, isn't he?" Shawn sighed.

"God, I hope so," Katy replied. "Look at how happy he makes her. We know a little something about what that means."

"Yeah, we do," Shawn agreed. Then he let a mock serious look cover his face—although he probably thought it was a _serious_ serious look, his wife saw right through it for what it really was. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Katy shook her head, but smiled contentedly anyway. When she spoke, it was mostly to herself, like a reminder, or a prayer, or just hope. "Light from the dark, indeed."

"Huh?" Maya finally turned back to them. "Did you say something?"

"Not a word, baby girl," Katy replied. "Why don't Shawn and I get settled and then the four of us could go out for a nice lunch. What do you say?"

"Perfect," Maya smiled.

"Wonderful," Katy brought her hands together and led the way for her and Shawn to their room.

"I've got my eye on you, Friar," Shawn grumbled as he moved past them.

Lucas grimaced, but stayed appropriately silent until Shawn was out of sight. "Well, that could have gone worse."

Maya took her first real good look at Lucas and had to slap a hand over her mouth to stifle the burst of laughter that immediately threatened to fall out. She managed to say, without noticeably squawking. "Yeah, it could have."

"What?" Lucas frowned. He spoke low so as not to be overheard or draw attention back to them. "What is it?"

Maya reached up and tugged on the exposed tag at the back of his collar. "Your shirt is inside out."

"Do you think they noticed?" Lucas questioned as he reached around for the tag himself and then twisted his shirt until he could get a look at some of the seams sticking out from the edges of his sleeves, just to be sure.

"Do I think they noticed? My mom, who had eyes on the promise ring in a fraction of a second? Or Shawn, who has a thing about attention to detail?" Maya said. " _Yes_ , they noticed _. Definitely_."

"And I'm not dead," Lucas said.

Maya laughed and patted Lucas on the chest. "Guess we got lucky this time then, didn't we?"

Lucas cleared his throat. "For the record, I've always thought we were lucky."

"Me too," Maya agreed. "Now go fix your shirt before Shawn decides that he isn't going to let this slide. I have to do something about my hair before we go."

"Right, _right_ ," Lucas nodded. He turned to head back into Maya's room.

"And Lucas?" Maya said, catching him before he was through the doorway. "To be continued on that other thing, okay?"

Lucas smiled. "Always."

Maya smiled back. "I like the sound of that."

"Happy to oblige, ma'am," Lucas said and tipped his imaginary hat.

With a laugh stealing her breath, Maya waved Lucas away. "Go on, Huckleberry. I'll be waiting."

Lucas flashed her one last smile before he disappeared into her room. That one smile alone, despite how many times she had been lucky enough to see it in the span of five years, never ceased to turn her insides into a gooey mess. Her younger self never would have imagined she was capable of such sentimental emotion, but here she was with it practically her normal state of being. Little Maya would have laughed at the idea of a casual lunch with her mom, her wonderful stepfather, and her great love, but this was her life now. So much had changed during those years, that it was a comfort to know that, moving forward, there were certain things that were never going to change. Maya was finally ready to do exactly that: move forward. From the faintest spark of hope had grown this wildfire of faith and optimism. She wasn't going to see it snuffed out ever again. It was time to see where it took her next.

"Okay, love in my heart," Maya whispered to herself. "Lead the way."

-fin-


End file.
